When the Past and Present Collide
by Stepheyy
Summary: A/U: 21 year old Chloe Sullivan thinks her life is perfect just the way it is but when her older sister Lois Lane moves to town she'll learn that not everything is perfect and somedays it will be diffuclt. Together as sisters and a united front they'll get through, follow them as they face the past and the future blending in together. /no superman/heros. Crap summ
1. info chapter

A/N; here is the backstory and if you don't wish to read this please skip to the next chapter

_**The Backstory**_

My name is **Chloe Sullivan** I'm 21 years old and working for the Daily Planet Newspaper in Metropolis City Kansas, I live in Smallville Kansas which is a small town just off of the city. Between my boyfriend, myself and the friends we grew up with I can't even remember who had the worst childhood but I can tell you it was between me, and my friend Lana.

My mother died when I was around three years old and sense than life never really was the same for me. I mean sure I had my father and my friends but after a few years my father started getting sick. It got to the point where he couldn't even take care of me anymore; I was forced to move in with my uncle out in the Bronx in New York. It was only for a year but still it hurt knowing that my father couldn't even take care of me. Enough about me let me tell you about my friends and boyfriend.

**Clark Kent** for the longest time he was pining after Lana Laing but eventually grew out of it and fell in love with me. We've been dating for about three years and I moved in with him last year after his parents moved to Washington D.C when his dad won Senator for the state of Kansas. We of course live in the farm sense he's a total farm boy, I still say his brother got the lucky deal doesn't have to grow up as a farm boy.

**Lana Laing** her parents died about the same time my mom did and sense then has lived with her aunt. Her friend Emily had drowned in a creek when we were about seven after she pulled Lana out saving Lana and honestly it was kinda scary. She actually became an actress and is really good at what she does so she's almost never home but is still always welcome with open arms.

Finally that brings me to **Sara Evans** I met her while in University and she quickly became friends with everyone but Unforntally she's a photographer so she's always traveling and like Lana rarely if ever home. Don't get me wrong they both love Smallville but would just prefer to be somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: For future refance there will be a flashback of Chloe/Lois' childhood in almost every chapter, sorry if anything seems jumpy. _

_**Chapter one **_

_**The beginning**_

Chloe was sitting around the living room reading a book; she was killing time waiting for her boyfriend to finish up his farm chore, she knew it was going to be a while but she still wanted some company. Lana was in LA like usual and Sara was in Japan so she had no one to talk to. She got tired of reading her book fast so she decided to take a walk, maybe she'd find something in town to do. She grabbed her jacket and headed outside to the barn to tell Clark that she was off for a walk and would have her cell on her if he needed her.

Lois Lane sighed and looked around as she pulled up into a driveway that leads her to a farm house surrounded by farm land. She was looking for a place to live temporarily; New York was holding too many bad memories so she decided a fresh start would be better. Her father had given her an address in Smallville the town where her sister grew up and hopefully still lived. She hadn't seen her sister sense Chloe was thirteen and Lois herself fifteen. They had been close as kids but as they got older they drifted apart. She wondered if she would recognize her own sister or if Chloe would recognize her. She had to take that chance. As she parked the car she looked back to see her daughter sleeping peacefully so she rolled down the back window about half way to make sure that if anything happened she could hear.

She took a deep breath and exhaled as she stepped out of the car she walked toward the house but saw a blonde woman walk over so she decided to press her luck, she met the woman half way and tears came to her eyes as she recognized her sister.

"Chloe? Is that you?" She asked hesitantly hoping she wasn't wrong.

"Lois? It's actually you; Oh My God!" Chloe had tears running down her cheek as she ran toward her sister full force and hugged her like no tomorrow. After a few minutes they both calmed down slightly.

"Lo do you have any place to stay?" Lois shook her head sadly hating the fact that she was weak in her sister's eyes.

"No not really. I was hoping I could stay with you for a while til I get on my feet." Chloe of course gasped.

"Why would you even ask? Of course! I'll get Clark to bring your things up to the guest room later but for now we celebrate." Lois smiled gratefully at her little sister.

"Right before we go any further I have to tell you something." Lois walked back to the car and opened the backdoor and unbuckled her daughter from the car seat and slowly turning around.

"Chlo meet your niece Alexandria Clarissa Lane she's almost three. I know I have a lot to explain but for right now I'd rather not." Chloe nodded and accepted this.

"Well if that's all; bring her inside I'll put on some coffee and we'll talk." Lois nodded and smiled before locking up the car and following her sister inside.

From the outside the house it looked pretty small but from the inside it was pretty decent.

"So is this where you live?" Chloe nodded.

"I live here with my boyfriend Clark we've been dating for around three years. I moved in last year after his parents moved to D.C." Lois nodded she could only hope this farm boy treated her sister right.

"Is he treating you right? I mean I will kick his ass if anything goes wrong." Chloe chuckled and nodded as she pulled out some juice from the fridge as she saw her niece waking up.

"Mama? Are we at Aunt Chloe's house yet?" The little girl asked the letter h getting mixed up with her ps.

"Yes Alex we're here, that's your auntie Chloe right there. What do you say for the juice?" Alex looked up at Chloe shyly and smiled and said thank you in a tiny voice before hiding her face in her mother's chest.

"Sorry she's shy around new people but I promise you once she gets used to you you'll never hear her stop talking." Chloe shook her head in amusement.

"Sounds normal from what I heard." Lois nodded.

"I can't thank you enough Chloe I promise you I'll tell you everything over time but for now I want to just relax and reconnect with my little sister." Chloe nodded and let it go but she knew something was bothering her sister and wanted to know what it was.

"Clark should be in in a minute are you ready to meet my boyfriend?" Chloe asked wanting so badly for her sister to get along with her boyfriend.

Clark picked that exact moment to walk into the house; he had saw the car in the driveway and wondered who it could be and was not at all surprised to see Chloe and her friend sitting at the kitchen table talking what he didn't expect was a little girl sitting on the woman's lap and the similarities between the three of them. The little girl looked like a mini version of the woman with a bit of Chloe mixed in.

"Hey Chloe did you just randomly go into town and bring back a woman and her kid so you'd have someone to talk to?" Chloe jumped and turned around smacking Clark gently on the chest before he leaned down and pressed a quick peck to his lips.

"Clark this is my sister Lois. Lois Lane meet my boyfriend Clark Kent." Lois smirked giving him a once over he looked easy.

"Hey farm boy how's life?" Clark raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"You never told me you had a sister. How come I've never met her before now?" Chloe sighed knowing what conversation she would be having tonight; she spared a glance over at her niece before answering.

"We were close as kids but I grew up here with my dad and she grew up in the Bronx with her dad. Oh and that's my niece Alex isn't she cute?" Chloe finished.

"Yeah she's cute and we're having a talk tonight. I'm assuming she's staying for a few days?" Chloe nodded to show that she already knew that was going to happen.

"Hello Lois it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Lois smiled and nodded at Clark before fishing out her cellphone and groaned once she saw who was calling.

"Hello sir; yes I made it here safely, no I am not hurt in any way and neither is Alex. Lexi wanna talk to Papa?" Alex talked to the man on the phone for a minute before handing it back to Lois who took it back and hung up.

"Lex what did papa tell you?" Alex looked from Clark to Chloe and finally Lois before speaking up in an almost whisper.

"Papa said to be a good little solider and listen to you and aunt Chloe, he said he'd come visit." Lois smiled and kissed her daughter on the top of her head before looking at Chloe.

"The General; He made it clear from day one that she is my responsibility, he said he'd help any way possible but I couldn't rely on him I chose to keep her." Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Clark her father's always been about a bit worse than yours; he's a big softy when you need it but he learned early on that he needed to teach us to be independent. However he's always around if you need him." Clark nodded in understanding.

"So what do you ladies want for lunch? I can make decent meals." Chloe laughed.

"Don't worry Clark we'll just go out all of us. It's easier that way plus I know for a fact that neither of us are up for cooking." Clark nodded and grabbed his keys and forced everyone out of the house.

On the way out Lois stopped by the car to get the stroller out of the trunk of her car so she didn't have to carry Alex all around town. The rest of the day went by smoothly with Lois insulting Clark with the many names she came up with for him and her and Chloe trading stories about each other, by the time seven pm rolled around Clark grabbed Lois and Alex's stuff upstairs to the guest room and told them it was the only one ready at the moment. He also explained it was his old bedroom which is why there was a single bed in there instead of a double but he did say there was a toddler bed in another room which he quickly brought in and set it up for Alex which he just shrugged it off. Lois quickly unpacked Alex's stuff and some of hers' as well before getting Alex ready for bed and by the time nine thirty rolled around they were both sound asleep in their own beds.

The four of them quickly settled into a new routine over the next two weeks with Alex speaking more but still somewhat shy, Lois still hadn't told Chloe about why she just suddenly showed up. The routine was pretty simple Lois would be the first one awake in the mornings besides Alex who usually woke her up as they were sharing a room til they figured things out she would cook breakfast, chat with everyone then Chloe and Clark would head off to work while Lois cleaned up and got herself and Alex ready for the day from there they would walk around town and end up at the park then around two they'd return when Alex would be put down for a nap and Lois would search for jobs online and looked into daycare for Alex as well only before she could get a chance to do any of that her father had phoned and told her that he'd be visiting within the next two days and expecting everything to be proper which also lead her thinking to the first time she ever remembered setting foot in Smallville.

*Flashback*

Lois sat beside her father in the car as they drove into a town called Smallville; she knew the name of the town because her Uncle James lived there along with her sister Chloe. She was sad to learn that her uncle was very sick but she was also happy because Chloe got to come live with them. She got to go to School with Lois and everything but even though she was happy it just didn't feel right.

They pulled up to the house and Lois jumped out of the car and ran to her uncle's door knocking on it before her father could even get there. They would be staying two nights before heading back to give the girls some time to catch up and to give Chloe time to adjust. James was the one to open the door and before he got a chance to see who it was Lois was already wrapping herself in a hug. She then ran through the house looking for Chloe and pouted when she realized that she wasn't there.

"UNCLE JAMES!" Lois yelled out to her uncle; Lois tended to be a loud child at times among other things.

"What is it Louise?" The general answered back using her full name like usual.

"Chloe isn't here. Where is she?" Lois finally walked back into the living room where the two men sat.

"Hello Lois nice to see you again and to answer your question she's out with some friend's one last time before she leaves. She should be back within the hour and before you one of us ask no you cannot go find her. This town is big and I don't need you getting lost." Lois sighed and sat down on the floor and listened to her father tell her uncle all about how they had recently moved off base because he wanted to be closer to his sister; Lois' aunt Lucy.

*End Flashback*

The day before her father was to arrive and noticed that Chloe was sitting at the table beside her daughter with Smallville nowhere in sight how her sister managed to do that she didn't know but let it go seeing that her sister was pale though she was up a little early.

"Morning Chlo' how'd you sleep?" Chloe shrugged.

"I slept fine, though I'm not feeling well this morning. Before you say anything I am not telling Clark, I know your considered but I just couldn't fall asleep last night. He's taking me out tonight so I really don't want to tell him because he will cancel the date." Lois nodded having an idea about the date; he had asked her the night before if it would be okay if he officially became part of the family.

"Are you sure hun? You look a little pale." Lois said slipping into her role as the big sister easily.

"Look Lois I assure you I'm fine now hurry up and finish up breakfast your daughter's hungry." Chloe said while chuckling though as soon as she smelt the food she went running for the sink before emptying everything in her stomach which wasn't a whole lot.

Lois jumped into action sending Alex to the living room to watch some TV to distract her then tended to her sister she stood with her sister for a few moments before Chloe felt she was okay to sit down again. Lois then figured something might be up with Chloe but wouldn't say anything herself.

"Alright missy you're not going to work today. Call in and say you're sick then go back up to bed and rest. If Clark asks say the paper is overstaffed today and don't need you in. If you're up to it you can still go out tonight. Now go sleep! After I put Alex down for her nap I'll send you up some soup alright sweetie?" Chloe nodded and hurried upstairs to brush her teeth before she went back to bed, she knew her sister was serious because she only called Clark; Clark when she was serious.

As she crawled into bed Clark asked her what was up. So she lied like her sister suggested. Only then she realized she didn't actually call in so she figured she'd call once he was downstairs. Perfect timing too sense her sister had just called for breakfast.

Downstairs before Clark had a chance to get down Lois had told Alex that her Auntie Chloe was sick so she was going to go back to bed but said it was a game called let's keep Uncle Clark out of the loop.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**Lois talks to Chloe **_

Later when Lois came back from her morning walk with Alex Chloe was feeling better so she decided to head over to work and pick up some work sense she had fallen behind sense Lois moved to town. When she hoped downstairs Lois was just walking through the door with Alex.

"Hey Lo I'm heading to work to pick up some stuff, I'm feeling fine now wanna come?" Lois of course smiled at her sister knowing exactly what was wrong with her sister.

"No but if you could take Alex for me I'd be grateful. As much as I love her I haven't gotten any me time in forever!" Chloe chuckled nodding at her sister.

"Hey Alex wanna go with Auntie Chloe to see where she works?" Alex nodded and ran over to her aunt who picked her up with ease.

Chloe navigated her way through work with Alex on her hip and sat the girl down on her desk before looking through some papers.

"Ms. Sullivan I wasn't aware that you had a daughter." Chloe jumped and looked up at the sound of her boss' voice.

"Uh no sir that's actually my niece Alex; I don't have any children, I'm not even married." Perry White looked at Chloe grinning.

"Well actually it is possible to have children without being married. I do hope you know that." Chloe chuckled.

"Oh I very well know it don't worry. Is there something I can help you with sir?" Perry chuckled.

"No just making rounds; and as I recall you called in sick today." Chloe nodded deciding not to hide anything.

"Yeah woke up not feeling all the greatest but I realized I've been falling behind in work these last few weeks so I decided to come in and bring some work home with me at the same time giving my sister a break from this little one." Chloe answered to which her boss nodded at.

"As long as you don't overdo yourself; wouldn't want a good reporter like you down on the job." Chloe nodded knowing that Clark and Lois wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Don't worry sir. My sister or my boyfriend for that matter barely let me out of their sight today. I'd say the chances of something happening to me are slim." Perry sat down on her desk chair while she leaned against the desk with Alex leaning into her clearly getting tired.

"You live with your sister and your boyfriend?" Chloe nodded not feeling like she shouldn't be telling her boss this.

"Yes sir my sister and niece moved in with us a few weeks ago due to some problems. It's actually been great having more people around. Our parents both moved out of town sometime after we graduated from high school so it's nice having a full house again." Perry nodded grinning at Chloe like he knew a secret she didn't which unnerved her abit.

Chloe looked down and saw that Alex was almost fast asleep so she quickly told her to sit up straight while she quickly gathered everything she needed.

"Well sir it was a pleasure chatting with you but I need to get this one home, she's nearly asleep." Perry nodded and watched as Chloe picked up Alex and walked off, Chloe walking off realized that this is what it probably looked like when she was forced to leave town.

*Flashback*

Chloe walked into her house with Lana and Clark for a snack before her sister and uncle were due to arrive; she knew that they would be there today but not until the early evening.

"Dad I'm back with Clark and Lana we're getting a snack then walking Lana home." Chloe yelled out into her house and was surprised when she was attacked by a dark haired girl a year older than her.

"CHLOE! Your home! Thank god I've been sitting here bored out of my mind for an hour!" Chloe chuckled at her sister.

"Why didn't you find something in my room? I'm sure I have stuff up there that I'm sure would provide entertainment to you." Lois huffed.

"My dad said no. He wouldn't let me in your room even though Uncle James said yes. I had to sit there and listen to them talk about our new place." Chloe patted her slightly taller sister on the head before looking back at her friends.

"Guys this is my sister Lois, Lois this is Lana Laing and Clark Kent they're my best friends. Yes she's actually my sister and no I'm not going to tell you anything." Clark let it go but Lana wasn't going to let it go as easily.

"Clarissa have you finished packing yet?" Chloe's uncle asked as he walked into the living room putting a hand on his daughter letting her know to settle down.

"No sir, I was hoping Lois could help me tomorrow. I don't have too much left to pack I promise." The General nodded and walked away.

"That was my Uncle Sam; he's in the army I'm going on vacation with them in a few days and I'm not sure when I'll be back." Chloe said lying abit; she didn't want her friends to know she was moving away because she didn't know if she'd be back.

"Ugh Chloe my dad says we have to be quiet tonight! We haven't seen each other sense the summer! How are we going to keep quiet?" Chloe shrugged.

"Maybe I'll ask my dad if we can sleep in the basement tonight. That way we can talk and we won't wake anyone up?" Chloe suggested sense her dad was the laid back one not Uncle Sam.

*end flashback*

Chloe entered the house with Alex still sleeping and quickly walked upstairs and put her in her bed before realizing that Lois was asleep in her own bed. She quickly realized that this was the smallest bedroom and decided to talk to Clark later about turning the other guest room into Lois' room sense she figured Lois would be here for a while. She quickly walked into her own room to take another nap after that drive her eyes had gotten kinda heavy and before she knew it she was woken up by Lois jumping on the bed smiling at her.

"Oh good your awake. I think I wanna talk now." Chloe nodded and sat up on the bed fully awake now.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Lois took a breath.

"Alex's conception; there's a reason why her father isn't mentioned. It's because I was raped; I was barely twenty at the time I was on my way home from a party and before I even got a chance to react I blacked out, all I really remember is walking home from the party and then waking up in the hospital with the General and aunt Lucy at my side. He offered to call you and Uncle James but I didn't want you guys to know. Apparently I was left unconscious outside a restaurant and some cop found my Military I.D and brought me to a hospital." Lois stopped for a breather as her memories came back and the tears flooded her face.

"A few weeks after a check-up just to make sure I was healing, that's when it was confirmed at first they just did blood work to make sure I had like no STDS or anything. They gave me options but I refused I was numb. I didn't speak for a week and the General only found out because he saw an ultrasound photo and called Aunt Lucy she crawled into bed with me and conned me into speaking only it was just raw tears and my scratchy voice I spilled everything to her and she told dad." About a week after I found out dad and Aunt Lucy sat me down and told me that whatever I decided to do they would support me and he even asked if I considered calling you guys I again refused." Lois stopped to breathe for a moment before looking in her sisters eyes.

"I made the appointment and everything to get rid of her but the day of the appointment I realized that if I went through with that I would be scared to have kids later on in life so I just skipped it I laid on the couch in the living room all that day sleeping and when dad came home he woke me up and asked me how things went and so I told him that I didn't go through with it. My dad of course was pleased of course he told me that Lane's don't back down from Challenge." Chloe chuckled.

"That sounds like your dad." Chloe said which caused Lois to laugh.

"It does." Before Lois could continue with her story they heard someone yelling downstairs looking for Chloe who redirected them up to her bedroom.

Lois was surprised when the woman in question walked in she had tanned skin with dark hair. Lois seemed to think she knew this woman from somewhere but she didn't know where.

"Chloe! You look like you just woke up and had a good crying session is that any way to greet your friend?" Chloe laughed and looked over at Lois who looked at her sister strangely.

"Welcome home Lana and if I'd known you'd be in town I'd clean up abit for you. Oh and this is my sister Lois. Lois Lane meet Lana Laing." Lois nodded and stood up walking out of the room and coming back in a few minutes later with Alex still half asleep on her hip.

"Somebody wanted to see her Aunt Chloe." Lois said simply handing the girl off as she sat back down in her original spot.

"Thank you Aunt Chloe for taking me to work with you today." Chloe smiled and kissed the girl's head.

"You're welcome Dria." Chloe said in return and looking back up at Lana.

"This is my niece Alexandria or as everyone simply calls her Alex." Lana chuckled.

"So I have some news for you. I'm selling my apartment here in Smallville and I know I share it with Sara and before you ask my aunt wanted to sell the house and I just couldn't let her so I bought it off her and she's moving to France with some guy named Drake or something." Chloe chuckled.

"About time your aunt found a guy she's been single all her life and she raised you by herself." Lana nodded.

"I'm happy for her but I couldn't let her sell the house it belonged to my parents." Chloe nodded.

"I understand when my dad sold the house I was abit upset but he reminded me that I was moving on with my life. So where's your sister staying Chlo?" Chloe smirked.

"She's staying in the really old guest room; Right beside Clark's old room and about two doors down and over from Ben's old room." Lana nodded remembering that room she had only been in it once or twice sense she started hanging out with Clark and Chloe back when they were kids.

"Anyways what time is it?" Chloe asked which Lana responded with almost five pm and Chloe gasped.

"I have a date with Clark at six thirty! I have to get ready!" Chloe started freaking out running around.

"Go take a shower me and Lois will pick out and outfit and do your hair and makeup for you. Is it casual or fancy?" Lana asked.

"Uh he's taking me to a new restaurant downtown. I assume it's fancy." Lana nodded and pushed Chloe into the washroom before heading to the closet just outside her bedroom and grabbed a clean towel then some under garments from Chloe's dresser and threw them in the door and told her that if she didn't hear water running Lana would personally push her into the water.

By the time six thirty came around Chloe was dressed and ready to go, she walked downstairs with Lana and Lois behind her. Once Chloe left with Clark Lois turned to look at Lana and asked.

"Can we bunk at yours tonight? I don't need my daughter learning what sex is at the age of three." Lana chuckled and agreed so Lois ran upstairs and packed an overnight bag for herself and Alex before scribbling a note to Chloe and taping it on Chloe and Clark's bedroom door and took off with Alex and Lana.

The date had gone really well and on their way home Clark stopped down near the dock and sat down with Chloe to admire the stars.

"Hey Chlo you know I love you right?" Chloe nodded and looked at Clark wondering what he was up to.

"Well I was listening to the radio the other day and well I really enjoyed this one song. It reminded me of you I'll be Missing You by Puff Daddy & Faith Hill. It was written for Faith's husband who had gotten shot. It reminded me that I didn't want to live without you. So Chloe Sullivan will you marry me?" Clark asked holding out the engagement ring.

Chloe had tears pouring down her face and nodded before kissing him. They quickly made it home and up to the bedroom to celebrate where Chloe found the note from her sister and grinned.

"Clark we have the house to ourselves. Lois and Alex are with Lana for the night to give us some space." Clark chuckled and shut the bedroom door after pushing Chloe in; at least he had the sense to lock the door before having his way with his Fiancée.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/n: So I did have this chapter almost fully written and then my computer froze my computer is so dumb that when it freezes it doesn't unfreeze meaning I lose everything I am currently working on. Do you know how hard it is to remember four pages of stuff you've written? *Sigh* my computer hates me. _

_**Chapter three**_

_**Lois Lets go**_

The next morning Chloe woke up first with a smile on her face remembering what happened last night. She quickly got dressed in a clean pair of her fiancée's boxers and a clean shirt also belonging to him. She decided to quickly go and get a cup of coffee and wait for Clark to wake up or Lois to come home before getting ready for work. She walked downstairs and heard voices ones that sounded a lot like her sister's and her uncle's so she decided to see if she could sneak back upstairs and into her work entire but no such luck as soon as she took a step up the floor squeaked.

"Clarissa is that you?" Of course her uncle would hear the creak so she had no choice but to walk into the living room to face her sister and Uncle.

"Uncle Sam what are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she walked into the living room straight over to her uncle to give him a hug.

"It's been a month sense my daughter and granddaughter have moved here I decided to come check in on them make sure they're settling properly." Chloe nodded waiting for the comment about her outfit.

"Clarissa dear?" Sam said getting her attention once again as she sat down beside her sister who gave her a sideways glance trying to figure out what happened last night besides the obvious.

"Those are your boyfriend's clothes aren't they?" Chloe nodded as she bit her lip.

"Yes sir; I wasn't expecting any company, I as just going to make myself a cup of coffee then go get ready for work." Uncle Sam nodded he could guess what the woman he considered his daughter was up to last night but wouldn't comment, she was twenty one and felt ready to live with her boyfriend then he would say nothing.

"I can certainly see that now last I checked you were not engaged; maybe my daughter forgot to mention something?" He knew full out that if his daughter knew she would tell him before he could blink he heard the squeals.

"How was the date last night?" Lois asked, of course being a full time single mom it didn't give her a chance to date so she had to live through her sister.

"It was amazing, we went to dinner and then after words we drove by the lake sat down in a pier and gazed at the stars for a bit and then he kept saying about how he loved me and how he couldn't live without me then he proposed." Chloe said gushing over the proposal of course and Sam was happy to let the girl talk after all it's not every day a family member got engaged.

Chloe looked at the time and excused herself to get ready for the day, she quickly ate some breakfast and got her morning coffee before kissing everyone goodbye and bolting to work. While Chloe was fairly easy going about her day Lois however was a ball of nerves just short of a nervous breakdown. Today was the day she was going to get her daughter into daycare before her job interview out in Metropolis. She entered the building with Alex on her hip and for some reason she just knew she'd have to call the General to come pick her up. She walked into the preschool and went to the office where she saw a secretary doing whatever they did. Once the lady was finished she looked up at Lois and smiled.

"How may I help you sweetie?" Lois breathed in and out deeply for a moment before stepping up the to counter replying.

"Hi I'm here to register my daughter for daycare." The lady smiled softy at Lois.

"Your name and her name please." Lois nodded.

"My name is Lois Lane and her name is Alexandria Lane." The lady pressed a few buttons before handing a few pieces of paper to Lois.

"She can start today just as soon as you fill out the required paperwork." Lois nodded and took the papers and a pen before sitting down and filling them out.

Once she was done she handed them back and waited for the lady to tell her something.

"The school's Principal will be here in a moment to talk to you." Lois nodded and paced the floor while waiting for the Principal.

*flashback*

Lois grabbed Chloe's hand as they stood outside their new school wondering if they were ever going to step inside. Lois was upset about the move she now lived closer to Aunt Lucy and she got a bigger bedroom which she sharing with Chloe until her room was ready. The bad part about the move was she had to start a new school. At least they would start somewhere fresh together. Together they walked through the halls to the main office where they checked in and was showed to their class, for some odd reason they shared first period together which was gym. The teacher let them sit out today and gave them their schedules for the rest of the day and that they'd have to follow for the rest of the semester.

Lois being the older sister she was helped Chloe find her next class before finding her own. She hated being the new girl but figured she could handle it as long as Chloe was okay though she still didn't know what Aunt Lucy wanted to talk to them about. It had to be something special if her dad wasn't going to talk to them.

*end flashback*

Lois snapped out of her day dream as her name was called she looked up and saw a tall slender man looking at her expectantly so she bent down and picked up Alex before following the man.

"Hello Ms. Lane I have to say welcome to Scott Preschool my name is James Scott and yes it's a family run preschool my cousin and I opened this place not too long ago, we wanted to do something that wasn't in the family name. My mom was a teacher but this isn't directly linked to her." Lois nodded wondering why this man was telling her all this.

"If you're wondering why I'm telling you this it's because I feel that the parents should be able to know the person running the preschool where their child (ren) attend." Lois nodded it was fair enough.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where's your cousin?" Lois asked feeling stupid.

"Lily is currently on her way into the office with my sister; she's 18 and got into some minor trouble so our parents decided that I'd have to set her straight." Lois nodded.

"Alright so Ms. Lane everything looks in order now if you'd like you can sit around and watch for the morning to get a feel of things or you can just leave Alexandria in her classroom and pick her up outside in the school yard at 3:30pm." Lois nodded and picked up Alex before following him out and down a series of hallways to a classroom.

He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open and when a nice older lady stepped out into the hallway Mr. Scott had a quick word with her and motioned for Lois to step in the classroom.

"This is your daughter's teacher Mrs. Buck she's the sweetest lady you'll ever meet and the best teacher for your daughter. We put the children in classrooms where we think the parents will feel more comfortable with the teacher so I hope everything is good." Lois nodded and looked at the classroom and quickly called the General to come get her before bending down to eye level with her daughter.

"Alex sweetie mommy has to leave you here today. You're gonna make some friends and learn some cool stuff that mommy can't teach you. Mommy's gonna leave and come back for you in a few hours. Listen to what your teacher says alright sweetie?" Lois said letting the tears well up in her eyes; she killed Alex on the head and walked out of the classroom and out of the preschool without looking back.

She waited until she was safely in the arms of her father before bursting out crying. After a minute she looked up at her father her eyes still full of shedding tears.

"Daddy is this what you felt like when I started school?" Sam nodded and kissed her daughter's head.

"It hurt less because you were older and I was older. Your just so young and doing everything by yourself it adds up after a while. I had help from your Aunt Lucy, after your mother died I never thought I could do it without her but I raised an amazing girl Louise, and no matter what you think I will always be proud of my four girls and those girls are you Lucy, you, Clarissa and Alexandria." Lois nodded and stopped crying though she still felt like a part of her was missing.

"Now toughen up solider and fix your make up. You have a job interview to go to." Lois did what her father told her to and went to her interview and nailed it; she started Monday.

She caught a ride back to Smallville with Chloe and got her to drop her off at the preschool so she could pick up her daughter. The walk home was mostly silent on Lois' end however Alex couldn't stop talking her ear off. Once they got back to the farm Lois got set on making her daughter a snack before sitting down beside her sister in the living room as she talked to her father about various things.

"Hey Chlo I'm tired as hell from everything today do you mind keeping an eye on Alex for an hour or two while I take a nap? I don't think I'll make it til bedtime please I'm begging you." Chloe chuckled.

"I would but I promised Lana I'd go help her with some stuff over at her apartment so I'll be out most of the night but Clark's around and so is your dad. I'm sure one of them will watch her for you." Lois nodded and turned to her dad with pleading eyes.

"Please daddy? I really need a break right now." Sam nodded he wouldn't have agreed normally but his daughter had a stressful day she needed to relax.

"Go relax sweetheart and take a nice long bath while you're at it and once your done go join your sister and her friend have a night out to yourself I'll make sure she gets to bed on time." Lois nodded and looked at her sister who nodded.

"I'm going to be late tonight so if you wanna join us come over I'll text you the address." Lois bounded off to the kitchen to tell her daughter the Papa Sam was in charge and then refreshed herself.

Later that night she wound up at the Laing Apartment helping Chloe and Lana pack up Lana's stuff so everything could be moved over to the house within the next few weeks. Lois actually was helping it was a great way to clear her mind at the end of the day. While both girls were out of the house Clark cleared out the spare bedrooms and moved some things around. So now Lois' room was his old bedroom complete with a double bed and his brother's old bedroom got converted into Alex's room, it was still designed for a toddler so Clark thought it would be perfect.

He of course showed the General who liked it and put Alex to bed in her new room, they of course left everything in the girl's old room not wanting to touch anything. When Lois and Chloe got home that night and saw what Clark did for Lois they both burst into tears and Lois hugging Clark for the first time sense she moved to Smallville. Before she went to bed she moved all her clothes into her new room and decided that she would move Alex's in the morning when she was awake. She didn't want to wake her sleeping daughter.

Lois ended up over sleeping the next morning and woke up with a sticky note on her forehead from Chloe she smiled and read it.

'Morning Lo,

You didn't want to wake up this morning so I got Alex ready and off to day care for you, I'm off to work along with Clark and dad is off to Metropolis to set up something on a base out there.

There's food in the microwave, and don't forget to feed the dog

Love Chloe.

Lois laughed and got ready for the day wondering what she should do. So she took a walk around town by herself and for the first time in nearly three years Lois felt like she could breathe. It seemed like everything was falling into place. She had an amazing home; she reconnected with her sister, spending more time with her dad and best of all she did right by her daughter.

She knew that she could face anything that came for her and wondered what was next. She could over face anything that was going to happen.

_A/N: sorry for the One Tree Hill refance but I suck at coming up with names and as for the whole daycare interview thing yeah that was pretty much randomness and is not supposed to make sense in any way possible but anyways review please. _


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Lana based chapter right here to switch things up abit. I also realized something just now. In this version of the story I include a lot more of Lois' parenting style and if anyone wants to give me suggestions about anything feel free to pm me. _

_**Chapter four**_

_**Lana's secrets**_

There's a reason why Lana moved to LA to get an acting job. To get away from her past, she knew that running wasn't going to get her anywhere so when her aunt called and asked if she wanted the house before she sold it Lana said yes. She called up Sara in Japan and told her the plan; Sara said she'd be home in a few weeks to pack up her half of the apartment and take them over to the house. She decided to stick around for a while and do some major cleaning. Her aunt had moved to France with her now husband just after Lana hand graduated high school and had been okay with it.

She had moved into a small two bedroom apartment in Smallville with Sara, soon after Lana got bored, she got offered a role in a movie set to shoot in LA so Lana took it and never looked back. At the age of nineteen Lana took a break and went to Paris to visit her aunt for a few months. Afterwards she came back to Smallville for a few days a total mess. Clark and Chloe never said anything; they just helped Lana out as much as they could. Lana had just gotten her part of the house together she got a phone call from her aunt.

"Listen Lana, your twenty one year's old you need to take reasonability, I agreed to look after Emily for a few months not two years. Tomorrow I'm getting on a plane with her and coming to Smallville. I have a connecting flight that goes back to Paris an hour after I land in Smallville I'll return home without her. She's your daughter and your reasonability. In that one hour I'm with you I'll tell you what you need to know but it's time for you to do this yourself." Lana hung up and cried she knew what that meant.

It meant that Lana had to face the truth and tell her friends what had happened while she was in Paris. She was becoming close with Chloe's sister Lois and called her, she knew Lois didn't have work til Monday and Alex was in daycare. So once Lois got there she spilled.

"Okay I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone. I got a two year old daughter named Emily Roxanne; I don't know who her father is, it was a one night stand between us. I chickened out when I found out and moved to Paris for nine months. My aunt made a deal with me that she would raise Emily until she decided I could handle raising a kid because I was a mess. Tomorrow I get custody of her back; my aunt said that I'm old enough to take reasonability. I don't know what to do I mean of course she knows that I'm her mother and I visit her but I've never had to actually take care of her for longer than a few hours." Lois sat back in shock she had never expected little miss hot shot to be a mother but could understand where she was coming from.

Lois wasn't ready herself and she knew that but she sucked it up and moved on with life becoming a mother.

"I'll help you out as much as I can. I assume your aunt isn't bringing anything but clothes for her so we need to go shopping." Lana nodded and grabbed her purse following Lois out; she bought all the necessary stuff for her daughter and got them to deliver to her house.

A few hours after everything got delivered they couldn't get it all together and were stuck they were hoping to put everything together downstairs and move it upstairs but that clearly wasn't going to work.

"Lois how'd you get everything the first time?" Lois snickered.

"I didn't. My dad did and I hate to break it to you he might be our only chance." Lana nodded and listened in as Lois called the General and he came over with Alex who he picked up on the way over.

"Now kids what's the problem?" He asked seeing pieces of well everything lying around.

"Well I just bought a whole bunch of new furniture for my daughter who I'm getting custody of tomorrow and we can't put them together. Lois said you might be able to help." The General nodded and got to work putting them together while each time something got put together Lois and Lana carried it up the stairs to her old bedroom.

When they were finished they walked back to the farm where Chloe and Clark were watching TV well more like Clark was watching TV with Chloe curled up on him half asleep.

"Hey farm boy, Chlo; sit up." Lois said in greeting lifting her sister off the seat and putting back down so she could sit as well and of course just as Lois got comfy there was a knock at the door so Lana answered it coming back with a in Lois' opinion a handsome man maybe a few years older than her with Blonde hair and Brown eyes that Lois just seemed to drink in.

"Hey Clark didn't realize you had company I don't think I've ever seen the house this full sense I've met you." Clark smirked and stood up passing Chloe over to Lois before giving the man a quick hug.

"Well you met Lana who answered the door, Lois is the one holding Chloe and the man behind you is their father Sam Lane. Everyone this is a good friend of mine Oliver Queen met him while I was in school. He worked out in Metropolis while we were in school." Lois grinned.

"Hi Richie Rich nice to meet you I'm Lois Lane. I'd love to stay and chat but there's a three year old running around the house that needs to get to bed." Lois said leaving Chloe on the couch full out sleeping as she went to go find her daughter to drag her to bed.

The following morning Lois walked downstairs in her Pj's (tank top and short shorts) with Alex on her hip to cook some breakfast she found a half-naked Oliver Queen standing in front of the stove cooking. Lois set Alex down in her seat before sitting at the counter.

"Morning Richie Rich; How's breakfast?" Lois said finally scaring the poor man to death.

"Good morning Lois. It's coming along great it should be ready in about five minutes." Lois nodded and waited while watching the half-naked man in front of her.

"So Lois what happened to you last night when you disappeared? I was hoping we could talk but you never came back after you went upstairs." Lois laughed.

"It takes a while to get the monkey to bed and after words I try to get some me time in either curl up with a good book or just head straight to bed myself." Oliver nodded accepting the answer.

"Completely understandable that mommy wants some time to herself after the little one goes to bed and I do believe I never caught her name last night I would have asked Chloe but she was pretty much gone before I walked through that front door last night." Lois nodded.

"I think she's sick but she won't let on to anything so I tend to keep a close eye on her when I can." Oliver noted that Lois was protective of her sister.

Lana waited at the airport for the plane to arrive and it did all too soon. She spent an hour listening to her aunt tell her everything and thankfully had written out a schedule for her to follow and the hour came to an end fast. Soon it was just her and Emily who hadn't said anything the whole entire time Lana had seen her of course she knew Lana was her mom but it just wasn't the same. Lana wasn't going to regret keeping her daughter but she did regret not trying to learn things on her own by herself the first time around. Her first stop was to Kent Farm to get it over with.

She explained everything to Clark and Chloe waiting for the blow up to happen but it never did. Chloe just held onto Lana and told her that everything would be okay but she could see the hurt in their eyes. The same hurt Lois saw in Chloe's eyes when she saw Alex for the first time two months ago. Chloe then asked if she even knew what to do with Emily.

"Sort of; my aunt gave me a schedule for her that I should try and follow and Lois said she'd be around to help me but told me that it was something I had to do myself and not lean on other people to help me. She said that she had to do everything alone and she was the same age as me when she had Alex so I kinda have to agree with her." Chloe nodded and looked over at her sister and mouthed a 'thank you' to which Lois nodded.

When Lois went to take a walk around town to clear her head of the very exciting day everyone had; she had managed to convince Chloe to watch Alex for an hour as she roamed around the park and sat on a park bench lost in her thoughts.

*flashback*

Lois couldn't remember what happened last night but she could have sworn she was on her way to the party, she remembered waking up in some dump but didn't remember anything after that yet when she woke up again she was in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and had her dad and Aunt Lucy on either side of her so she knew what had happened was bad; at least Chloe or Uncle James weren't here.

"Louise! Thank god your awake! For a moment there I thought you weren't going to wake up." Her father said and when she looked at him she saw tears in his eyes.

"Daddy what happened?" Lois asked afraid of the answer and her father was about to respond but the stupid doctor walked through the door.

"Ah Ms. Lane glad your awake you gave your parents quite a scare there." Wait hold up did this guy just say parents?

"Um excuse me? That's my dad, that lady over there? Is his sister; as in my aunt." The doctor nodded clearly embarrassed.

"Has either one of them filled you in on why you're here?" Lois shook her head at the doctor and responded.

"Uh The General was about to but you walked through the door." Lois said in attempt to crack a joke, leave it to her to try to crack a joke when she didn't even know what was up.

"Who do you want to tell you the news?" Lois thought about it for a moment and decided something.

"Daddy step outside so the doctor can tell me, Aunt Lucy you too." Lucy agreed pulling her brother out of the room while the doctor sighed.

"Ms. Lane what I'm about to tell you is not for the faint heart, I would like to remind you that I have to tell you everything and no matter how many times you tell me to I will not stop until I have finished is that clear?" Lois nodded suddenly afraid of what the doctor was about to tell her.

"Ms. Lane you were raped about two or three times while you were unconscious, according to the reports you were out around three days at which point you've been in the Hospital about a day and a half. According to a witness who brought you in he was just going to ignore you but he saw Military I.D and figured something was up so he brought you in. After you were brought in it was shown that you were reported missing. We ran all the possible tests and you have been proven a clean bill of health. However you do need to come back in a few weeks to repeat all tests just to make sure we didn't miss anything." The Doctor stopped for a moment letting everything sink in before continuing.

"We managed to collect enough of his pleasure to gain a DNA file off of him however I do not know the identity. Likely a police officer will come probably later today and tell you pretty much everything I told you and take your statement. You'll likely be released in about two days depending on how well everything is healing; any questions?" Lois nodded.

"Do I have to stay in this hospital gown? I don't do dresses or anything remotely similar." The doctor smiled at the poor girl.

"It is recommended that you do however nobody will stop or blame you for wanting to wear regular clothes. Word of advice try something loose for your lower half." Lois nodded and thanked the doctor.

Her dad and aunt came back in after the doctor left and her aunt handed her some clothes and helped her to the private bathroom and instructed her not to look. Right there Lois knew that the next few years would be hard but as long as she had her dad and Aunt Lucy she'd be fine. Maybe someday she'd tell her baby sister which was very doubtful but until then it was her own little secret.

*end flashback*

After her little flashback moment Lois walked back to the farm and looked completely drained as she sat next to her sister who had Alex curled up on her lap, She could tell her sister felt the same as she did so she decided something then and there.

"Chlo let's go upstairs and have a sisterly chat, we haven't had one of those in a while." Lois said grinning at her full proof plan to get to rest and hang out with her sister.

Chloe of course didn't hesitate to agree to her sister. Realizing the time Lois made a deal with Alex that if she was good and got changed for bed without help she could stay up and hang out with Auntie Chloe and mommy for a while. Alex quickly agreed and sure enough not even an hour later the three of them were asleep in the master bedroom the day's events catching up with them. Lana having left while Lois was out seemed to be glad that even though Emily wasn't talking she certainly didn't mind spending the afternoon playing with Alex. It looked like Emily would fit right in.

When Clark walked into the house around ten after working in the barn all evening he noticed that it seemed the girls had abandoned the main floor of the house so he locked up the house with the intention of going straight up to bed. Once he reached his bedroom he found the three women of the house sleeping. He debated on moving Lois and Alex but didn't want to disturb them so he quietly grabbed some clean Pj's and changed in the washroom before quietly giving Chloe and Alex a kiss on the forehead good night and went to the guest room that was previously Lois and Alex's room.

_A/N: Yeah this chapter is kinda a load of crap but I kinda realized about half way through writing this that I didn't have four and a half pages of ideas to work on. This whole chapter was supposed to be about Lana with her getting Lois' help and then it kinda turned into a Lois/Lana have a split chapter thing if that makes sense; though I really do love the ending of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed,_

_Stepheyy_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well I fell in love with this story so much I'm losing sleep over it, I'm hungry at 5am and like half of the last chapter was written while I watched Scream 4-funniest shit ever. Leave me alone I love good horror movies oh and that girl in the movie in the movie was right about Saw; I'm so happy someone agrees with me even though she was acting oh and I'm watching Charlotte's Web Oh and for that scream thing? Yeah kinda a spoiler if haven't seen which I recommend you to._

_This is a Chloe centric chapter, and we're all gonna pretend that little kids in my stories are not speaking properly like they appear to be in the text. Oh and a message from Lois' mom got me thinking. (Spoiler alert for season 10) Lois' mom found out that she was pregnant with her while they were stationed in Russia so does that mean Lois is Russian? Like there's a good chance that she was born in Russia._

_Chapter five_

_Visits, News, and scared for almost a lifetime._

Lois woke up the next morning to Alex jumping on her waking her up and quickly realized that she was in her sister's bedroom; they must have fallen asleep and Clark let them be she had to remember to thank him before quickly telling her daughter to be quiet as to not wake Chloe and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Before she could even make it down the last step someone knocked on the door so she went to get it seeing as Clark was probably either still asleep or working on the farm chores.

"Uncle James?" Lois asked as soon as she opened the door causing Alex to squeeze Lois tighter and bury her head in Lois' neck something that her uncle did not fail to notice.

"Lois is that you? I haven't seen you in years, how long you around for?" He asked getting over the shock of seeing his niece; his daughter clearly hadn't been telling everything lately.

"Yeah it's me I guess Chlo didn't tell you. Anyways come in, she's still in bed and to answer your question I've been here about a month. Clark and Chloe have been letting me stay here while I get on my feet. Oh by the way meet your niece Alex or as I've trained her to call you Grandpa." Lois finished up like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Thanks Lois and wow that's one surprise to drop on someone this early in the morning." Lois chuckled and dumped her daughter on the couch turning on some cartoons to keep her busy.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly known to be gentle with stuff unless it concerns Alexandria, she's taken up the last three years of my life and not to be rude but I really don't care to tell the story so just get it off Chloe when we're not around." James nodded sensing that it was a sore topic.

"I'm assuming your father knows?" Lois chuckled again and gave her uncle a look.

"Of course he knows; he'll be around in a bit I'm sure you'd love to catch up." Lois finished up before walking to the kitchen to make some coffee and get started on breakfast.

She heard the tell-tale signs of her sister moving around. Just as she was finishing up with the pancake batter Chloe came downstairs and sat on the table.

"Did you guys sleep in my room last night?" Chloe asked as her way of greeting toward her sister.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine and yes we did. Your future husband must've seen no point in moving us. By the way I'd put the grumpiness away sense your dad's here and in the living room with Alex." Chloe nodded and jumped and ran into the living room to see her father.

"DADDY!" Chloe screamed as she saw her father who just laughed and pulled her down onto his lap to say a proper hello to his daughter.

"Hello darling so what's this about your sister moving in and you being an aunt?" Chloe giggled and smiled at her dad.

"Well she came to town about a month ago looking for me then I was introduced to Alexandria Clarissa Lane born on the same day as her mother. Happy Birthday big sister." Chloe spoke half to her father half to herself as Lois called for breakfast just on time for Clark to walk in the kitchen door.

Everyone sat up and James noticed that Lois was the one that cooked; she defiantly grew up the last time he saw her. Last time he saw her she was so hyper she could barely sit still but he guessed having a child she was forced to settle down. She actually was amazing at cooking; she picked that trait up from her mother, he knew she would be proud of her girls now.

"Chloe there's another reason why I'm visiting you; I thought it was time for you to meet my girlfriend Penny. We've been dating about six months now." Chloe stared at her dad in surprise but let it go.

"Um okay; well I'm free all day so bring her by the farm later. I'm sure Uncle Sam will be pleased." Chloe said wondering why her father didn't say something earlier.

Later that day Chloe was ready to meet her father's girlfriend; she waited by snuggling up on the couch with Alex and she eventually fell asleep. She didn't even hear the door or Lois shout at her.

"Hey Uncle James come in, Chloe and Alex decided to take a nap together on the couch so come into the kitchen and I'll make you some coffee or tea." Lois said redirecting them into the kitchen so they didn't wake up Chloe or Alex; Lois wanted them to get a decent nap in.

"Uncle James? Who's your friend?" Lois asked amused at the fact her uncle had a girlfriend, now if only she could convince her father.

"Well Lois this is my girlfriend Penny Long. Penny meet my unofficial niece/daughter Lois." James said wondering why he agreed to talk to Lois alone watching as a slow smirk graced her lips.

He was saved as the cute little girl ran into the room and straight to her mother demanding on being picked up; Which Lois agreed to even though she didn't want her daughter to become clingy.

"Momma? Who are those people?" Alex asked looking at James and Penny as if she were trying to study them.

"Well Alex that's your Grandpa James and that's his girlfriend Penny." Alex nodded then smiled at them as a welcoming.

"So Lois I hate to ask but how did this little miss come around and me not knowing?" Lois thought a moment; yes he deserved the truth but she wasn't going to tell him.

"I was young and irresponsible and I paid the price. If you want the full story ask my dad, Chloe just knows the basics and even then she didn't find out til I came to town." Lois said finishing up her little story.

"Alright then I'll leave it at that. Must have been some present to you Lo." Lois nodded and smiled down at her daughter who grinned back up at her mother.

"Now Missy you know what you have to do? Go clean up your room. Pronto." Lois said while putting her daughter down and pushing her toward the stairs.

"Hm Lois Lane settled down and a strict parent to boot. Never saw that coming." James said teasing Lois just a little bit trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Well Uncle James three years ago I would have told you the same thing. If the General hadn't been there I'm pretty sure this girl wouldn't be well behaved." James nodded.

"I'm sure it was mostly you Louise. I remember that you were so headstrong you could do anything you put your mind to. I have no doubt that you were able to get that girl to listen all without the help of your father." James finished as his daughter walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes heading straight toward the coffee pot before she could even focus on anything else.

"Well good afternoon Chloe. Sense when do you take naps?" James asked alerting her to his presence.

"When you work at the biggest Newspaper Company in Kansas and you live with your fiancé, sister and niece on a farm, not to mention we always have people dropping by like Lana." Chloe said before stopping and staring at Lois startled who seemed to have the same reaction.

He wondered what had happened before replaying her words in his head. He finally caught on after about the third run through and looked at both of his daughters who were now staring at him wondering what was going to happen. Lois of course prayed that Farm Boy and Alex would stay out of the way for the next few minutes as her uncle may just kill him when he found out and she didn't want Alex to be involved period.

"YOUR WHAT?!" James shouted making sure that both girls heard him and jumped.

"Daddy I can explain." Chloe said as calmly as she could noting how upset her father looked.

"Go ahead I'm waiting." Chloe took a deep breath and looked at her father who looked ready to explode.

"Daddy I was going to tell you later I swear. It only happened a few days ago. I'm actually surprised you didn't see the ring earlier I mean I wasn't hiding it so I figured you would see it and ask about it. I didn't mean to tell you in that way and I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Chloe said staring at her father looking for a sign of forgiveness and sighed when her dad nodded at her.

"Penny meet Clarissa Victoria Christina Sullivan my daughter and her sister Louise Rochelle Christina Lane. They both have the same middle name so their mother knew they would always share a bond with each other." Penny nodded it sounded cute.

"That's adorable; there's nothing better than a mother wanting her daughters to share a bond." Chloe and Lois both smiled at Penny.

"Thank you Penny. Now you know our full names so it's only polite that you share." Lois said throwing a towel at her sister trying to get her to cheer up and it was slowly working.

"My full name is Penelope Brooke Adams; now ladies are we even?" Lois nodded after sharing a glance with Chloe; Lois of course wanted to know more but Chloe wouldn't let her.

"So how did you meet my uncle?" Lois grinned looking toward Penny with a smile on her face.

"Well we were both on a cruise and we were neighbours; after the cruise we both got to know each other abit and we eventually started dating. Lois is Alex's father in her life?" Penny asked looking directly at Lois who took a sharp breath at that question; she heard Chloe take a sharp breath as well.

"I'd rather not talk about that Penny." Lois said a sharp tone taking over her voice; her eyes turning dark and turned to look at Chloe.

"I'm going to calm down in the loft for a while. Alex is upstairs supposed to be cleaning her room." Lois said walking out the kitchen door before Chloe could have a chance to say okay; after she was gone Chloe turned to glare at the other two in the room.

"If you know what's good for you don't ever mention him again. Alex knows nothing about him and won't either. That night left my sister broken, and scared. Something she's never been. Now if you excuse me." Chloe said getting up and walking toward the door along with her father.

When they got down the stairs intending on keeping Penny Company they were shocked to find out that her future in-laws were there. Martha Kent her future mother-in-law and seven year old Benjamin; Clark's little brother playing with Alex who must have come downstairs without Chloe noticing because if Lois came back into the house she would have told Chloe.

"Martha; this is a surprise, did Clark know you guys were coming?" Chloe asked alerting people to her presence.

"Chloe; I was wondering when I was going to see a face I recognized." Chloe laughed and went to go give her a hug.

"Daddy you remember Clark's mom and brother right?" Chloe asked as her father nodded at her question.

"Right now I'll stay and chat up your guests. Go find your sister. I just heard the General's car pull in the drive." Chloe groaned and nodded.

"Alright I'll go get her." Chloe said walking out to the barn to return minutes later with Lois who was giving her a piggy back ride which caused both the General and James to grin.

"Well here's a sight we haven't seen in years." The General said as Lois put Chloe down in front of them.

"Yeah well we decided to revisit some good memories for a change." Lois said laughing along with Chloe who shook her head.

She got Lois to put her on the ground and made her way over to her dad and hugging him before doing the same with her Uncle Sam.

"We wanted to play around and act like kids again. Very much like that time when you and Lois came to pick me up. She complained to me that you wouldn't allow her in my room to find something to entertain herself with so she had to settle for listening to you and dad catch up and talk about the new house. Do you still have that house anyways?" Chloe said smiling at the times she had with her family.

"Yes we still have that house. The room across from yours is Alexandria's room and yours has been untouched sense the last time you visited when you were sixteen." Chloe nodded and thanked her uncle before turning to her sister and asked a question.

"А он говорит правду?" Chloe asked in Russian to which Lois nodded to show that a she understood and b to show that her father wasn't lying.

_A/N: Well sorry for the long A/N at the top but yeah, anyways I was supposed to get this chapter done earlier due to the fact I was at my little sister's place last night and the chances of me getting on an actual computer with internet access there is like slim so I'm like perfect chance to get the chapter done but then I fell asleep early because I was tired as hell and well I spent most of today either half asleep or laughing about old summer memories with her but it's done now so It's all forgiven. Translation below! Be warned it's from an online translator so if it's incorrect blame the internet _

**Russian: А он говорит правду?**

**English: Is telling the truth? **


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: So I've been babysitting all day without internet connection and I've been here sense 8am and it's currently not quite 3pm; I should have started this earlier but I was napping all morning and encase you're wondering the kid is ten and was in the room the whole entire time while I napped. So it's all allowed and I won't get in trouble. The kid is old enough to not have me watch her every second plus I asked her if I fell asleep would she let me lol. I'm also so skilled I fell asleep with the dog in my lap. Now we're about to watch Pocahontas-I haven't seen that movie in years!_

_I've been working on this chapter for a while…This was supposed to be a good chapter and then it turned to shit so yeah._

_**Chapter six**_

_**Some friendly and not so friendly visits**_

Chloe looked around the room and smiled her whole family was there except for Clark but he would be in in a minute from the barn as he was just finishing up the last chore.

"What do we owe the honor of our whole family being here?" Chloe asked with a smile directed at Martha.

"Well Ben missed you guys and we both had vacation time so we decided a surprise trip would be nice but if I knew you had company we could have waited." Chloe laughed.

"Don't worry about it. My family is visiting too and I'm really surprised. I mean this is the first time I've seen everyone in years so of course I'm going to be happy." Chloe laughed hugging Martha.

"Martha Kent meet; my uncle Sam Lane, my sister Lois and my niece Alex Lane. You've met my father and that's his girlfriend Penny. Everyone else meet Clark's mother Martha Kent and his brother Ben." Chloe said grinning.

"You have a sister? Hm you've never mentioned her to me." Chloe grinned looking at Lois who grinned back at her.

"Well we didn't exactly grow up together though we've always been close." Chloe said who now had been staring at Lois waiting for something but her father beat her.

"Lois; are you feeling any better? I apologize for what was said earlier and we didn't mean to upset you. We weren't thinking and had I known you would react like that we wouldn't have pressed the issue and before you say anything your sister has chewed us out already." Lois smirked.

"No harm done; you guys didn't know any better. You two were just simply fishing for information that I'm not ready to give out. There's only three people that really know; my father, my aunt and Chloe." Lois finished while hugging Chloe basically using her as a safety net.

"Well how about we all go out for some lunch?" Martha suggested looking at everyone who agreed as they waited for Clark.

"Hey Ma; Chloe said you guys were here." Clark said coming up to his mother giving her a big hug before picking up Ben and throwing him on his shoulders.

"I heard something about lunch?" He asked for jokes as everyone headed toward the door and into town for lunch.

Lunch was full of conversations and everyone getting to know each other and for a few minutes Clark and Chloe got to sneak away for some alone time and just relax.

"I'm glad our families are getting to know each other. It makes things easier for the wedding so at the last minute we're not running around introducing everyone to everyone and answering awkward questions." Clark said to Chloe who just grinned at him nodding at his every word.

"I'm glad too. For a change it's nice to see the family. I mean I haven't seen my family in who knows how long and I know you were missing your mom and Ben. Actually today I think when we head back to the farm we should invite everyone else over. Sara's finally back to unpack her stuff, and we haven't seen Lana or the guys in a while so I think we should." Chloe said pulling out her phone sending a mass text.

Chloe and Clark then stood up from their spot at the lake and walked back to the restaurant where everyone was packing up to leave.

"There you are we were getting worried." Lois said while giving Chloe a look that clearly said 'What were you guys doing?' to which Chloe paid no attention to instead answering to avoid suspicion.

"We took a walk down to the lake to take a breather for a moment. Not that we don't love you guys it's just been difficult to spend time alone with each other lately. Anyways let's head back to the farm." Chloe finished up and lead the crowd back to the farm where Oliver was waiting on the porch with Lana, Sara and little Emily.

"Hey guys where; were you all?" Lana asked seeing the crowd wondering what everyone was doing.

She reeved no answer but Lois didn't care at all, she was too busy staring at the tall blonde man who looked good in green. Of course all the girls noticed and quickly as soon as everyone was in the house the girls all but dragged Lois upstairs to Chloe and Clark's room for some girl chat. After a good hour they came downstairs and realized that everyone who was invited was there. Chloe grinned and looked around then spoke up.

"Clark I'm guessing you made the introductions down here so ladies meet Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen, Victor Stone and Bruce Wayne. Boys this is Lois Lane, Sara Evans and Lana Laing. Sara I do believe you haven't met my Uncle Sam Lane and you remember my dad beside him is his girlfriend Penny along with Clark's mom and brother. " Sara nodded and waved at everyone.

The rest of the day was spent with old friends and family catching up with each other. Lois however had left the party early along with Lana and Martha in order to get the kids in bed at a proper time, Emily quickly warmed up to everyone but preferred her mother or Alex and was getting along nicely with Ben. At the end of the day when everyone decided to head home the three mothers didn't have the heart to tear the three kids away from each other who were sound asleep on the floor in Alex's room where they had gone to play sometime after dinner. Even though the women didn't want to break up the kids Lana and Martha picked up their kids and left the farm promising to do it again where soon after Lois actually picked her daughter up and got her into bed.

Sense it was only nine pm Chloe and Clark decided to go out for a few hours to get away sense they haven't had any time to themselves lately with all the drama; they went down to the lake and just sat reflecting of life. Chloe sat lost in thought remembering that awkward conversation she and Lois had with her aunt when she was ten and Lois eleven.

*flashback*

_The two girls sat in Lucy's living room after their first day at their new school wondering what she could possibly want to talk to them about, Chloe was scared enough as it was she did not need to be even more freaked out. _

"_Alright girls I know this is going to be a really awkward conversation but it beats one of your fathers' telling you this. You girls are getting older and within the next two years your bodies are going to change and things are going to happen, not saying it's a bad thing but it's not exactly a good thing either." Lois quickly realized what kind of talk this was and got freaked out understandably; any eleven year old would._

_The talk went very quickly with both Chloe and Lois traumatized but Lucy had gotten the point across. She was asked by her brother to help him out sense he had no clue what to do when it came to raising a teenage girl let alone two. He was glad Lucy was willing to stick by his side when Ella died and left him with Lois. She did make him and James promise that if anything were to happen to her make sure the girls were to have contact with each other and would visit often. The General and James kept that promise as much as they could though it proved a hard task and when James got sick he figured why not let the General take Chloe; he would look after her best interests and she would have Lois there who would protect her at all costs. _

*end flashback*

Early the next morning Chloe opened the front door with Alex on her hip and wondered who the woman could possibly be.

"Are you Clarissa?" The woman at the door asked clearly nervous.

"Yes and you are?" Chloe asked to the woman wondering how she knew Chloe's full name or better yet why did Chloe recognize her from somewhere.

"My name is Ella Cooper I'm your mother." Chloe's mouth dropped open in shock wondering how that was possible, she was about to scream but then realized that she still had Alex with her.

"Ella um come inside I'll be back in a minute." Chloe offered to the woman before going back upstairs and asking Alex to quietly play in her room for a bit before opening the door to Lois' room and saw her still sound asleep on her bed.

Chloe quietly crept over to her sister's bed and slipped in next to her and shook her lightly so her military training didn't kick in. Lois rolled over and stared at her sister like she was crazy waking her up; it was usually Alex waking her up or in some cases Lois waking Chloe up but never Chloe waking her up. Lois looked at her alarm clock and saw it was only seven am so she stared at her sister waiting to see what she wanted and so after a minute of silence Lois couldn't take it.

"What did you wake me up for?" Lois asked breaking the silence.

"There's a woman downstairs who said her name is Ella Cooper; Lo she looks like mom and she called me Clarissa. I'm freaked." Lois sighed; she had always assumed her mother was still alive but couldn't prove it but here was the proof.

Lois got out of bed and made herself look presentable before following Chloe out of the bedroom and checking up on Alex before going downstairs to face the woman she once called mom. Lois headed straight toward the kitchen to make some coffee. She went back toward the living room and sat beside Chloe who stared at the woman she was defiantly the woman Lois remembered from photos.

"Louise? Clarissa? I didn't think the General or James would actually stand by what I made them promise." Chloe and Lois looked at each other and then at Ella wondering if she went crazy.

"Did you go crazy or something? Of course our fathers held up their promise. At least they didn't walk out on their children." Lois said looking directly at her mother wondering why on earth she would come back.

"I well Sam and James didn't really get along but I guess they put their differences aside for you girls. Now who was that little cutie in your arms earlier Chloe?" Chloe turned to look at Lois to see how she wanted to handle it who shook her head slightly to show she didn't want Chloe to tell.

"My friend's daughter I offered to watch her overnight for a break." Chloe said before walking back upstairs to which Lois assumed was to Alex to tell her to call her mommy auntie for a while or to get Clark and Lois' second guess was correct as Clark joined them shortly later heading straight to the kitchen and coming out with four mugs of coffee and handed one to Lois.

Chloe came down a few minutes later fully dressed along with Alex she quickly handed her off to Clark who took her and left the house without a word to anyone. Lois figured he was taking her to his mother's hotel or Lana's to play with either Ben or Emily. She wasn't worried she trusted Clark and besides Lois wasn't about to let this woman know that was her granddaughter, she didn't deserve to know.

Chloe woke with a start early and realized that was all just a dream. Her mother was dead, her father and Uncle got along and there was nothing to be scared about. She looked at the clock and realized it was only four am and she was home in her bed with Clark next to her who was looking at her making sure she was okay, he had felt her jump up and heard her gasp for breath but he didn't want to say anything. Sure enough Chloe slid back down and buried her face in his chest soaking it with tears which meant she was pretty freaked out. He knew nothing could be done except be there for her and hold her.

_A/N: Yeah this took me a week to write, I was babysitting when I started it and when I finished it, though not the same kid from the beginning and well I've been distracted sense my friend has been staying with me for the week so things have been crazy oh and it's a little short but it was the best I could do sadly it was a crap all chapter. Encase anyone missed the whole Ella Cooper thing was a dream Chloe had._


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: So I had my friend staying with me two weeks ago and so that like limited my writing and then I went up north with her family for the weekend and I didn't have Wi-Fi which sucked but hey that's life. I didn't have much free time last week as I was getting caught up in my social life and was running around the city partying with my friends and well yesterday being Sunday I went back up North for the day with my family; Now I'm back so let's see how well this chapter turns out, finally the good stuff. For the record this is my last week of Summer Vacation _

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The future meets the past**_

A few weeks' later things had settled down and Lois thought that maybe things in her life were going perfect, she had actually gotten the nerve to talk to Oliver and they were now dating and things were great between them. Oliver had fallen in love with Alex, which pleased Lois to extreme. They had quickly settled into a routine where they would go on two dates a week if possible. Once with Alex so both Oliver and Alex had a chance to bond with each other and once where usually Chloe or Lana would babysit so the adults could have some alone time. The morning after Lois and Alex's date with Oliver, Lois was again concerned for her sister who seemed to be sick off and on sense she got there and wondered if anything serious was going on.

Lois ignored it for now and hoped nothing bad would happen, Chloe however wasn't being her smart self she deliberately gone into work despite feeling dizzy and nauseous all day. She agreed to meet Lois for lunch like usual sense Lois had started working in the city, they would often go meet at this café right in-between their offices. Lois had gotten off lunch early due to her boss actually liking her. He had said he had an appointment and would be back after an extended lunch so he said Lois could leave ten minutes earlier.

Lois took that time wisely and decided to walk over to the Daily Planet and meet Chloe there, just as she walked down the steps to the bullpen Chloe stood up to get her purse. Before anyone could react Chloe had fainted; Lois of course was the first one to reach her. After showing no signs of waking up; the paramedics were called and Chloe was transported to the hospital where Lois called nearly everyone she could think of. She was waiting for someone to show up or the doctors to tell her what was wrong with her sister when her boss spotted her.

"Lane? What are you doing here?" He asked concerned.

"My sister got admitted not too long ago." Lois said her voice sounding weaker than normal.

"I went to go meet her for lunch and she fainted. She hasn't woken up sense." Lois said again wondering when someone would tell her what happened.

"That is serious. I want to tell you; you are not to return to work til everything is settled. I'll wait with you til someone shows up that way you're not alone." Lois nodded in thanks and they waited in silence til someone showed up.

Oliver was the first one to show up, followed by Lana and the two kids (Lois had asked her to pick up Alex), and finally Clark. Lois had rushed into Oliver's chest and started crying which of course he wasn't surprised after all her sister was in the hospital. Oliver knew that as soon as he met Lois that if he wanted her then he would have to get along with the family. Family was the most important thing in Lois' life; her sister and daughter being top priority. After Lois finished crying into Oliver's chest she picked up Alex and walked back over to her boss and explained a few more things and he decided to stick around to make sure everything was okay.

After what seemed like forever the doctor who was running tests on Chloe came out and talked to Lois quietly for a moment before Lois went and talked to Clark alone, they then left everyone and walked down the hall to what everyone assumed was Chloe's room. She was already awake, looking pale and upset. Chloe assured them she was okay and repeated what the doctor said.

"Guys I'm fine the doctor said I fainted from not eating properly and high amounts of stress which caused my blood pressure to sky rocket so I just have to watch myself for a while and take care of myself which means I have a week off work doctor's orders." As she finished speaking the doctor walked back in with the rest of her test results and asked Clark and Lois to step out so he could talk to Chlo alone.

After a few minutes they were allowed back into Chloe's room to see her crying which caused Lois to become upset at the doctor for upsetting her baby sister. After letting Chloe finish crying out everything out she looked at Lois and spoke directly to her.

"Hey Lo in about seven months you're gonna become an aunt." Chloe said while ignoring Clark and waiting for the reactions, Clark looked directly at her and spoke.

"Wait Chlo are you telling me…?" Clark trailed off causing Chloe to nod her head and Clark to faint.

It got Lois laughing at how he was so weak and called a doctor to revive him and then stepped out of the room leaving the couple to talk things out themselves knowing she'd get a chance to talk to her sister about everything eventually. She greeted everyone out in the waiting room and told them that Chloe had been under the weather for quite some time and everything had finally caught up to her. She thanked her boss for staying and actually caring enough to wait with her to make sure everything was okay. James just smiled at her.

"Lane it's my job to make sure my employees are safe and happy. I stayed because it was the right thing to do. Care to inderduce me to everyone? I like to know what goes on in my employee's personal life to make sure I know everything I need to do." Lois cracked a smile and led him over to the group and picked up Alex who was reaching for her.

"This little one is my daughter Alex she's three, and this is my boyfriend Oliver Queen and no he's not the father, next is my friend Lana Laing and her daughter Emily who's two and that's all who's here for my sister. The man that was with me while I disappeared was my sister's fiancée Clark Kent, they both took me and Alex in when I had no place to go despite not even knowing him or having seen my sister in years I'm forever in their debut." Lois said not really proud of herself but she knew it was only a matter of time before she found herself again.

"Well you seem to have a steady group of people around you and your daughter is adorable I might add." Lois chuckled of course she's heard that before.

"Thank you and she is adorable I'm actually glad she got my looks and none from the father, it would make it pretty much impossible to live with if she had his looks." Lois said while laughing making a joke out of the thing even though she knew it would be hard.

"Well at least I know someone in the office has some humor to life." Lois grinned and looked over at Ollie who gave her thumbs up.

"I try. It's not always easy but still." He nodded as he agreed with her.

Everything went smoothly after Lois' talk with her boss; Lana was the first one to leave the hospital after seeing Chloe and learning that everything was okay, she took Alex with her offering to babysit for the night sense Chloe needed rest and Lois needed to talk to her sister, Lois agreed of course. Not too long after that Lois' bosses ride showed up and so he left wishing Lois a farewell and to tell her sister to 'get better soon' followed by Oliver after Lois kicked him out saying that she'd call him tomorrow.

Chloe had gotten released a few hours later and sent home to rest where Lois took the opportunity to talk to her sister about everything that had been going on; the sickness, the tiredness and everything else. She should have seen the signs but over looked them in favor of looking after her own kid. Chloe and Clark of course agreed that even though they weren't married that they could get married at any time and they wouldn't rush. They quickly decided that the whole house needed to be redone so they would tear down their bedroom and extend the house out and add on one more bedroom and one more bathroom on the upstairs floor. Downstairs off of the kitchen they would add a washroom and an extra bedroom down there which they were thinking of giving to Lois once complete. It all needed to be done fast so within the week Clark and Chloe were moved to Clark's old bedroom and their bedroom was gone. They had held off on telling everyone wanting to wait til everything on the farm settled down and when it was kinda hard to hide. They of course told Lois that no matter what they were not kicking her out she was welcome to live there the rest of her life if she wanted but of course would never happen.

_*flashback*_

_Sam, Chloe and Lois had been home all of two hours at their new house when there was a knock on the door; Sam answered it and smiled at the woman on the other side along with the boy around the girls' age standing there._

"_Hello My name is Mia and this is my son Chase, he's twelve. We noticed you just moved in and well we would like to welcome you to the neighbourhood. If you don't mind me asking isn't this house a little big for a single man?" Sam chuckled and turned around when he heard stomping._

"_I may be a single man but I don't live here by myself I got two daughters aged eleven and ten. Come in and I'll call the girls down so you can meet them. Louise! Clarissa! Come down please." Sure enough the girls came running down and halted right in front of Sam wondering what was up._

"_Our neighbours came to greet us and welcome us to the Neighbourhood this is Mia and Chase he's a year older then you Lo. Now be good angels and inderduce yourselves." Both girls nodded and Lois spoke up._

"_Hello thank you for welcoming us to the neighbourhood my name is Lois Lane I'm eleven and this is my little sister Chloe who's ten. We hope that over time we can get to know each other." Lois finished with a smile on her face clearly used to it but Chloe however wasn't and hid slightly behind her sister even though it didn't hide her._

"_Their adorable what school do they go to?" Mia asked._

"_The girls will be starting Dark Knight Middle School in two days' time. The girls had to transfer from their previous schools and it will be quite a change for them seeing as this will be the first time they've attended school together." It was currently Saturday so they had all of tomorrow to get used to their new surroundings and then it was time to play the new kid._

"_Well I'm sure Chase won't mind helping the girls out though the seniors have a different lunch then the younger ones. At least the girls won't be alone." Sam nodded and sent the girls upstairs to finish unpacking._

_*End flashback*_

Lois got lost in that memory when heading to bed that night she never did figure out why. It was just assuming because with everything that had happened that day it was nice to dream about something nice to take her mind off the stressful day. When she went to bed it was just after midnight on the twenty second which meant it was her birthday. She wondered how she could have forgotten but everything had been crazy lately so she just let it go smiling as it was officially three years ago today that she became a mother. She figured she would do something with Alex tomorrow and figured her father would probably drop by as well.

Instead of Alex waking her up in the morning it was her crazy sister smiling at her and before she could even get a word out Chloe began to sing happy birthday to her then to her surprise repeated it in Spanish and Russian.

"Happy Birthday big sis and well I know you've always dreamed about learning more about your birth place instead of just speaking the language so I memorized happy birthday in Russian for you and then memorized it in Spanish for you. My present to you is well me and a promise that one day before we get old we'll go to Russia just you and me." Lois laughed and pulled her sister in for a snuggle.

"Thank you Chlo I really didn't want anything anyways I just really wanted some alone time with Family and sense your basically confined to the house for the next week today is a perfect day." Chloe nodded and just laid there with her sister and thought about the day she came home from The Bronx.

*flashback*

Chloe's dad had gotten better a month before Chloe was allowed to go home but was happy. She missed her dad, her friends and her old school but she knew she would miss the friends she made out in the Bronx as well and decided that every summer she would go back for half the summer and get Lois to come to Smallville the rest of the summer. The first day back she spent unpacking and reorganizing her room and on the second day she ran out to find her old friends. Her first stop was the Kent Farm; she knocked on the door excitedly and wondered if anyone was home. When Martha Kent opened the door she broke into a huge smile.

"Hi Mrs. Kent it's me Chloe Sullivan I was wondering if Clark was home." Chloe said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh Hi Chloe; what happened to you? You just disappeared." Chloe bit her lip wondering if she should tell the truth or not.

"I had to go live with my uncle for a while but I'm back for good now and I really miss my friends." Chloe said with a small smile as Mrs. Kent let her into the house.

*end flashback*

A/N: This chapter took me forever to write but it's done and yeah. I start school on Sept 4th which is soon and yeah. After watching a few Smallville episodes I realized that in a previous chapter I stated Lois as kind of the hyper child and I imagine that she would be had she been raised by both parent's. Anyways the day I start school again is the day I start working full time(part time) again so updates will most likely be rare again cuz I actually wanna do good in school this year. BYEEE


	9. Chapter 8

_A/n: Okay so around here is when the time jump starts, I'm skipping a few months from the last chapter and from here it's probably all jumpiness. Enjoy. Oh I think I might have said in a previous chapter that one of Alex's middle names is Kendra but it's supposed to be Ella._

_Chapter eight_

_Things never settle down_

Things had settled down quickly in terms of shocking stuff, the renovations had been done without a hitch and Lois had actually taken the newly done bedroom just off the kitchen because she knew that if anything happened to Alex Chloe and Clark were right down the hall to hear something. They were also working on fixing up the room beside theirs into a nursery for the baby and moved Alex down the hall again to the second biggest bedroom on the floor and they also put some baby monitors in there, one was in Clark and Chloe's room and another was in Lois' room. Chloe was now about five months pregnant and so far things were good. It was a late afternoon when Chloe and Clark were discussing names; they had a list posted on the fridge for them to keep adding to and every once in a while Lois would add something to the list just to see if they would take her seriously or not. By now Lana had returned to her life in LA and Sara back to where ever she was so the farm was quiet once again.

"Clark I was thinking if we have a girl I want to keep the same theme my mom and Lois had. For a girl I think the names Ashley Louise Ella Kent. You can pick the boy's name." Chloe said smiling at Clark knowing he would say yes.

"Of course Chlo' I know how much your family means to you and well if it's a boy I would kinda like to give him my father's name Jonathan Jerome Kent." Chloe nodded and kissed Clark on the cheek before heading toward her sister's bedroom to talk to her.

Things were perfect with life; she was talking to her dad at least once a week now and her Uncle Sam every other week. She had agreed to meet up with her dad fairly soon sense he wanted to see her at least once more before she had the baby. It's just sad he never did get to meet up with him; the day before they were supposed to meet up he was rushed to the hospital where he was officially declared dead. Two out of three of his main arteries were clogged and they didn't have a chance to unclog them. When Chloe learned the news from Penny she locked herself up in her bedroom for two whole days before the General came and forced her out. Chloe was pretty much too numb to even think about everything leaving Penny and Lois to plan everything for the funeral.

Chloe stood watching his coffin being lowered into the ground with Clark and Lois on either side of her both had tears in their eyes, and all their friends there as well knowing that Chloe needed all the support she needed right now. He was buried in Metropolis on the right side of his first love Ella where the left side of her was reserved for Sam. When Ella died her mother decided that either side of her would be reserved for the two men in her life. She had been married to Sam for several years before they had Lois and well things weren't going to good when Lois was born so after six months Ella moved out with Lois as per agreement with Sam and soon found James.

They quickly fell in love and moved in together having Chloe and by the time Chloe was two Ella was dead. No one had a chance to do anything it was decided that each girl would go to their father's though in Ella's will it was stated that if she died before either of the girls turned eighteen they must agree to let the girls see each other. She wouldn't force the two men to raise the girls together and instead asked them to play nicely for the girls and at least let them see each other at least three times a year; Birthdays, Christmas and summer. Well the birthday promise didn't exactly work once the girls started school but around Christmas time and summer time they were always together.

_*flashback* _

_Two year old Chloe was being held by her father dressed in all black while her sister three year old Lois was being held by her father. She wondered why everyone was upset and why they were all wearing black and why Lois was in some other guy's arms and not daddy's like she was. She was very confused even her sister looked upset. She looked around again and noticed everyone leaving including the man holding her sister so she turned to look up at her dad who just looked down at her with sad eyes._

"_Daddy? Where Lo going?" Chloe asked not asking properly but to her it was, letting her dad struggle to come up with an answer._

"_Uh sweetie, she has to go to her new home." Chloe nodded and looked over again and saw her sister struggling to get free._

"_Lo coming home?" Chloe asked again and watched as her father shook his head which she learned as being no. _

_Chloe then began kicking and screaming just like her sister wanting to be free and to get her sister. Chloe managed to get a weak spot and make her dad's grip weaken so she got out of her father's arms and made a break for it while Lois was still struggling against the Colonel's grip trying to get free. Chloe ran screaming her sister's name over and over again til finally she caught up with them and kicked Sam in the leg causing him to look down and sigh. He set Lois on the ground but grabbed hold of both girls to make sure they couldn't leave._

"_Look girls I know you are too young to understand this but your mommy is in Heaven with Angels and she won't be back. Chloe your sister has to come stay with me and you have to stay with your daddy. I promise you girls will still see each other it just won't be every day like you're used to." By the end of the speech James had come and picked up Chloe again who wasn't fighting like her sister and just stayed there not moving but crying just like her sister. _

_Both girls watched over the shoulders of their father's as the distance between them became further and further away til they couldn't see each other anymore._

_*End flashback*_

When the service was over Chloe walked over to Penny and hugged her. She held on tight for a moment before letting go.

"Listen Penny, even though my dad is dead your more than welcome to stick around. I mean this baby only has one biological grandparent alive and well I was wondering if you would like to be the honorary Grandmother. I know we haven't known each other very long but I'd like to get to know you." Chloe said waiting for the woman to respond.

"Wow Chloe I would be honored. I don't know what to say but yes." Chloe smiled and walked away knowing there was a reason why this had happened.

"Chloe!" Chloe turned around and was surprised to see her boss there; it wasn't every day that she saw him outside of work.

"Mr. White, thank you for coming. What are you doing here? Not to be rude." Chloe asked wanting answers.

"Well I came to pay my respects to your father, I never met the man but he raised a wonderful daughter and he should be proud." Chloe smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you. It means so much to me and my family." Perry nodded glad he could help one of his employees right.

"How are you feeling? Everything okay with you and the baby?" Perry asked concerned knowing that all the stress of her father dying couldn't be good.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I'm taking care of myself and I got people waiting on me at my call." Chloe said as Lois came sliding up to her.

"Lo where's Dria?" Chloe asked not seeing her niece attached to her mother's side.

"She's with the General. She started to get cranky so the General took her back to the car and laid her down. He's waiting for us whenever you're ready." Lois said nodding to Perry hoping he wasn't causing trouble for her sister.

"So this must be where your gorgeous niece got her looks from." Perry said causing Chloe to laugh.

"This is her mother Lois Lane, Lo meet my boss Perry White." Lois nodded at Perry but said nothing.

Later that night Chloe fell into a restless sleep wondering when things would go alright, she knew that downstairs her sister and boyfriend were doing the same thing. Normally Lois wouldn't let Oliver sleep over because of Alex but now that she had a bit more privacy and considering the day she had she needed the comfort. She had fallen for Oliver Queen hard and fast. She knew that one day this would be the man she settled down with and one day have more kids with. Until then she was happy to stay on the farm and raise Alex with help from Chloe and Clark while she helped them with their own kid.

Early the next day out of habit Lois was the first one up and started on breakfast sense she knew Alex would be up within the next twenty minutes followed by everyone else within the hour. Today would be another hard day as they had to go and clean up her uncle's place and get it ready to be sold. It would take time and Lois was sure that once everything was done and out of the way her sister could heal; and she just hoped for the sake of the baby it would happen before Chloe's due date.

Lois finished up breakfast and was surprised that Alex still wasn't down so she wok e Oliver up and told him breakfast was ready then went to the stairs and yelled out that breakfast was ready and not even ten minutes later everyone was eating. Lois wasn't the best cook but over the years she had improved taking cooking lessons from her aunt Lucy and knew how to make basic meals.

_*flashback*_

_Lois was nineteen tomorrow and knew that she was two weeks away from her due date but nothing would stop her from spending the day with her aunt. She was wearing a loose pair of sweats that barely showed that she was pregnant and Lois was glad it wasn't that she was ashamed but she just didn't like all the attention she got. She had decided to spend the day with her aunt Lucy because she knew tomorrow belonged to her dad. Her dad had dropped her off around noon and said he was heading out for a few hours and would be back for dinner but until then she was left with her aunt. As she grew closer to her due date the General hated leaving her alone. He always had someone near even if it was Mia from across the street._

_When dinner rolled around Lois came out of her bedroom and was shocked to see her father sitting there with a woman. She knew he had to move on someday but she didn't expect it now. She decided to ignore it for the time being and got washed up to sit at the table for dinner. Half way through dinner he caught Lois' attention._

"_Lo I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Elaine; we've been seeing each other for several months and I thought tonight would be the perfect time for you two to meet. Elaine meet my daughter Louise or Lois as everyone calls her." Lois juts gave a polite smile and nodded._

"_Dad, Aunt Lucy? May I be excused I don't feel well." Lois said and at her father's nod she got up and walked down to her room; her back was killing her but she refused to let anyone know unless she had to and as soon as she lay down she fell into a restless sleep._

_Not even ten minutes later when her father checked in on her he saw her fast asleep. He wondered if it was the best timing to let her meet his girlfriend but it was too late now as it was already done he could only hope his daughter was okay._

_Not even two full hours after Elaine had gone home Lois had woken up screaming, he and Lucy had both jumped and their worst fears had come true. Lois was in labor. They quickly rushed her to the hospital where she was admitted and was told it would still be a while. Both Sam and Lucy stayed with her the whole entire time and when Sam suggested one final time if she'd like to reconsider calling Chloe and James he had his head bit off by her so he backed off. It was nearing one am when Sam and Lucy were singing happy birthday to Lois and the new born baby who was born not even ten minutes ago. Sam kissed Lois on the head and spoke;_

"_Happy nineteenth birthday Lo; I know this isn't how you wanted to spend it but it's now your life. Do you have a name in mind for my granddaughter?" Sam asked the curiously killing him to which Lois chuckled at and nodded her head._

"_I was debating but I finally settled on the perfect name. Alexandria Clarissa Ella Lane." Sam smiled letting a rare tear fall from his eyes but refused to show it; to this day he would never admit it but now he was proud of his daughter because he knew she would make him proud._

_*end flashback*_

Sorting through her Uncle's things were harder than Lois thought. She found a lot of old photos in the basement and took them back to the farm for her and Chloe to look at one day when she was ready. She didn't know when that day would be but she knew that eventually her sister would want to look at the photos and when she was ready they would be there.

Lois was so exhausted that night she fell asleep with Alex wondering if things would finally settle down until at least til after Chloe had the baby. When she woke up at three am to use the washroom she realized where she was and quickly tucked her daughter back in before using the washroom and slipping into her own bed downstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

A/n: Time Jump again! Skips to a month after Chloe had the baby; oh and if I forgot to mention there will eventually be flashbacks for the time skips. A reminder that I have started school again so updates will be slower however it's not like I'm in school five days a week 8 hours a day; the max I'm at school is 5 hours a day and honestly that's not a lot. Well six if you include my lunch period so I'm all good.

**Chapter 9**

**Changes to your life style**

Lois stood in the bathroom just off of the kitchen which was pretty much her own; not many people used it only the occasional person did but it mostly served for Lois. She hit the counter with her fist once she saw the results; she wondered how she could have gotten so careless but it didn't matter. She cleaned up and walked out to the living room where she saw Chloe on the couch sleeping with the baby who was born September tenth at 11:02 pm at night a little girl named Ashley Louise Ella Sullivan-Kent who made Lois cry at first sight and which made Lois almost cry this time was the fact that Chloe had one arm wrapped around the baby who was sleeping on her chest and the other around Alex who was sleeping on the couch beside Chloe she quickly took a picture with her phone and sent it to Clark and Oliver knowing they'd like the photo she sent them.

She quickly ran to the door to get it before the person had a chance to wake any of the three sleepy heads. She opened it and stepped out to the porch so the voices wouldn't wake them up.

"Hey I'm looking for Clark Kent? I'm told by the people of the town that he owns the farm and still lives here. Does he?" Lois nodded and spoke.

"Yeah he still lives here he just had to run some errands in town he should be back soon and you are?" she asked rudely but it was Lois after all.

"Pete Ross; Me and Clark have been friends for years and you?" Pete asked right back.

"Lois Lane. I live here." Lois said wondering when Clark would come home and deal with his friend.

"Hey Lo; Pete?" Chloe asked as soon as she stepped out onto the porch fresh from her nap but still half asleep.

"Chloe? Hey it's been a while what are you doing here?" Chloe smirked.

"I live here and has sense I graduated high school. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked in return.

"I came to see the old gang see what everyone was up too. Didn't expect you to be here though." Pete said while Chloe nodded.

"Right well me and Clark live here while Lana and Sara live in Lana's old place, her aunt wanted to sell it but Lana refused but Sara is in Ohio for a photo shoot and Lana is in Los Angeles for a movie but they both should be back at the end of the week." Chloe said hugging Pete and then leading him inside where Alex was still sleeping on the couch and Ashley now in the playpen.

"Hey Chloe sense when do you and Clark take in strays?" Chloe laughed wondering why he asked but understood.

"This is my sister Lois and the girl on the couch is my niece Alex and the baby in the playpen is Ashley mine and Clark's daughter she's a month old." Chloe said proud of herself while Lois had picked up Alex and taken her back through to the kitchen to Lois' room and then walked back out.

"You have a sister Chloe?" Pete questioned as soon as Lois stepped back into the living room.

"Yes she does and I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrogate her on our relation. What are you doing here anyways? Sense when do people just show up uninvited?" Chloe rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Lo enough. Please?" Chloe said softly knowing it would work who just sighed and nodded defeated she would do anything for her sister.

"It's alright Chloe and I was visiting my mom and I decided to see if anyone was still around and I was right." Lois nodded and decided not to say anything; she didn't like this kid but wouldn't say anything because she didn't want to upset her sister.

She smiled once Oliver walked through the door five minutes later; she was sitting in her bedroom watching Alex sleep knowing things would just get crazy again fairly soon.

"Hey Chloe let me in; she said you were in your room pouting. Why are you pouting?" Lois laughed at Oliver he always had a way to make her laugh.

"I don't trust the guy talking to her in the living room but she won't see it. Listen I need to get out of this house it's driving me crazy so how about after this one wakes up we go for a walk around town the three of us." Oliver nodded and pulled Lois in to a hug kissing the top of her head.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the house with Oliver and Lois holding hands and a still sleepy Alex carried by Oliver. They walked all around town til they stopped at this one place.

"Lois I just bought this place. It's a five bedroom four bath. I want you and Alex to move in with me eventually and I'd love to marry you, I'd love to have more kids with you and eventually one day have Alex call me dad." Lois didn't know what to say; she just started crying.

It was sweet of him he bought a house for them and wanted to marry her, have kids with her and even treat Alex as his own which he already did. She didn't know what to think of course she wanted all that with him but it was moving a bit too fast and she did have Alex to consider. She thought it was time for a girl talk soon with everyone.

"Oliver I love this. I don't know what to say but I can't move in with you right now; we've only been dating a few months and I have Alex to consider I just don't know what to say." Oliver just smiled.

"I said eventually but not right now I know there's a lot to consider just take your time and just know I'll always be here for you in a month or two years." Lois nodded as they continued on to the park where they set Alex free and told her to stay in eyesight; Lois knowing that Oliver was there to keep an eye on Alex let herself drift off into the past.

*Flashback*

_It had been two weeks sense Lois' birthday and two weeks sense Alexandria was born or Alex for short and Lois was taking to motherhood better than the General expected but he could tell she was exhausted. He had to work so Lois was left home with the baby and around noon the doorbell rang which caused Lois to groan and run toward the door, she had just managed to get the baby down for a nap and was about to take one herself but no the doorbell had to go off so Lois had to answer it._

"_Ah Miss Lane it's a pleasure to see you again." Lois stared in shock at who was at the door._

"_Mr. Teagan? What are you doing here?" Lois asked as nicely as she could._

"_Well I wanted to check up on my student; I always do. So I see you've had the baby." Lois nodded._

"_Two weeks ago yesterday, a girl Alexandria is her name. She was born on my birthday; we share the same birthday." Lois was unsure or not of whether she should let him in or not so leaving the front door wide open she invited him in._

_She walked upstairs to her bedroom and picked the sleeping baby up as gently as she could and walked back downstairs and into the living room where she had left the man and saw him looking at photos from her younger years. She saw which one he was studying the hardest._

"_That photo was taken about two weeks after we moved into this house. That's me sitting on the front porch with my little sister; I was eleven and she was ten. Before you question why she's not around it's because she doesn't live with us." Lois wondered why she was so open with him but then again he would just ask questions and it was better to get it out of the way._

"_I didn't know you had a sister. I thought you were an only child from your personality." Lois laughed._

"_I pretty much am. My mother died when I was three, I was pretty much raised as an only child expect for those few times a year I get to see my sister. It may not seem like it but we're really close. One day we'll eventually move close to each other." Lois said staring at that picture; she liked her promise and knew it would happen someday if only she could convince herself to tell her sister and Uncle about what had happened._

_*end flashback*_

After she drifted back into the real world she looked up to see Oliver looking at her smiling she didn't bother to question it instead leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. She knew this time it would be different. She didn't have to hide; she didn't have to be afraid. She was no longer this scared nineteen year old who had no clue what to do.

After an hour had gone by they headed back to the farm and Lois noticed that the guy from earlier was still there. She still didn't like him but there was nothing she could do about it she just had to deal with it. When they walked in the door Alex ran upstairs to her bedroom and Lois took a seat next to Chloe and across from Pete and Clark while Oliver made her stand up so he could pull her onto his lap.

"Pete this is Oliver Queen; Lois' boyfriend and the little girl you saw run up the stairs is my niece Alex and encase you're wondering no Oliver is not her father." Chloe said making introductions once again.

"You know Chlo it seems like every day we're greeting new people. Country life is difficult." Lois said with a smile pointed toward her sister who just laughed and agreed as Clark threw a piece of mail toward Lois.

"You got mail while your away. Chloe got what looks like the same letter but she said she wouldn't open it without you." Lois nodded and ripped open the letter.

_YOU ARE INVITED!_

_Who: Ms. Lois Lane,_

_What: Dark Night Middle School Reunion_

_Where: Dark Night Middle School 234 Kellogg's Road, The Bronx; New York_

_When: Saturday December 18__th__ at 12 noon._

_Why: To Celebrate the last teacher from the year 2001 retiring_

_Details: In honor of the oldest teacher in the teacher finally retiring after eleven years of being a part of our school Mrs. Tanya Kelly. Her final wish before leaving our school is to see the first of the students she ever laid eyes on upon her first year of teaching. Please R.S.V.P by November 18__th__ with how many people will be attending with you. If we don't hear from you by the date above we are assuming you are not coming. Please call the number below to R.S.V.P_

_657 889 4678 ask for Lugi-The current principal of the school, if you call and do not get an answer please leave your name, Address, Telephone number, and reason why your calling with the sectary and Lugi will get back to you._

_HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!_

A/N: Awkward chapter but meh. I'll probably do about 2-3 chapters per time jump so you don't really miss a lot. It all depends on where stuff goes. So School's going great I'm taking half and half course load meaning that half of my classes are easy and the other two are difficult/intense. Anyways any number you see is fake I literally made that up so please don't try to call it and stuff. Years and stuff may be off and if you notice let me know and I'll try to correct it. I'll try to have a new chapter posted by every Saturday but that may not be possible. Though fair warning I always have two chapters complete before I post that way you're not really waiting forever for an update. Sorry for the long a/n.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/n__: sorry this chapter was supposed to be ready like 2 weeks ago but life got in the way. I hate family reunions. You're standing there talking to a bunch of people that go 'I know you you're that person's daughter the youngest one right?' And it's like I don't even know how I'm related to you how do you even know me? You're like 3 years older than me. I just hate them, especially because it was my dad's side of the family. Gah he has too many uncles and cousins it's not even funny. He has 6 uncles and 1 aunt, that's not including the great aunts/uncles._

_Do you know many cousins that is? The one person I actually enjoyed talking to (or actually talked to for that matter) at the end of the day I had to ask my dad how she was related to us and whose kid she is. Fail. So that is why I hate family reunions and sorry for the rant._

**Chapter ten**

**Doctors, Moves and tears**

It had been two weeks sense Lois had discovered the changes around the house and had been avoiding the topic like crazy even though no one noticed. Well Chloe did but of course she would considering it was her sister acting strange. Pete was still around and Lois had finally given in and accepted the fact that he was a good person after all. She needed to talk to someone and fast. She knew she didn't want to talk to anyone close to her. She didn't know who to talk to and it was driving her insane. Finally she gave up and decided to take Alex to the park just so Lois could get out of the house.

At the park Lois sat down next to two people who were having a serious conversation from the sounds of it and jumped when one of them actually tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ms. Lane! It's a pleasure to see you again. It's been a while sense you've been around." Lois relaxed knowing it was only her daughter's school principal.

"Oh hi Mr. Scott; I've been busy with work and stuff so my brother-in-law has been dropping her off." James gave her a crooked smile.

"Well I hardly believe that but I'll give in for now and this is my cousin Lily the one who helps me with the school." Lois smiled and nodded at Lily who gave a wave.

"Lo! There you are I was about to send out a search party for you." Chloe said coming up to her empty handed.

"Where'd you think I'd go?" Lois asked a smirk clearly playing on her face.

"Who knows with you; you've always been crazy. Most days I wonder how I'm related to you." Lois shrugged.

"I wanted some fresh air so I decided to take Alex to the park. Speaking of which where is my niece?" Lois asked not seeing Ashley with Chloe which was a rare sight.

"She's spending the day with daddy; Clark complained that I was hogging her too much. So I decided while I went to go find you he could have her." Lois rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her sister's fiancée.

"Jeez it sounds like you two are like one step away from joint custody." Lois said causing a smile to break out on her sister's face.

"Shut up Lo. Joint custody sucks. That year I was away from my dad nearly killed me inside but I pulled through no thanks to you. That and the General wouldn't allow me to slip into depression." Lois laughed clearly enjoying the lightness of the conversation.

"He would have let you slip into depression if you were older but you were ten and no ten year old slips into depression. I almost slipped into depression after the incident when I was eighteen but the General got me help right away and plus I was protected it seemed like everywhere I went there was someone in a uniform waiting for me I felt trapped." Chloe nodded and sat beside Lois putting her head on Lois' shoulder.

"We should have a girl's night tonight. We haven't had one of those since before I had Ashley." Lois agreed then called Alex over.

"How about we go crash Lana and Sara's place? Alex can spend time with Emily and we get some girl time with the adults then you're only a block away from Ashley. I'm sure Smallville can handle a night alone with her." Chlo agreed and quickly set it up with Lana and Sara who of course agreed and they made their way over to the Laing residence.

The night off without a doubt perfect in Lois' words and the morning came all too soon. After breakfast Lois said she had something to do in the city and would be back later; leaving Alex with Chloe who promised to look after her. The doctor's appointment that Lois had was a confirmation of what she already knew. After the appointment Lois still had about three hours before she had to get back to Smallville so she quickly found Oliver in his clock tower apartment who was taking the rare day off work and being a boyfriend. She walked up to where he was mediating and stood in front of him waiting for him to notice her presence.

"Hey Lois what's wrong?" Oliver asked as soon as he saw her; she looked like a mess.

"I need to talk to you." Lois said wondering what Oliver would think.

"What's wrong?" He said moving to stand up and guide her over to the table to sit down and talk knowing that it was a talk that was coming.

Lois looked deep into Oliver's eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for her so she took a deep breath in and opened her mouth to speak.

"Look I'm not going to dance around the subject. I'm pregnant." Oliver's eyes bugged out, he knew she could be blunt but that was really blunt.

"Wow this is unexpected. You know when I said I wanted more kids with you I didn't mean right away." Lois smiled weakly.

"So what does that mean for us?" she asked wondering if she would have to break hearts tonight.

"Nothing changes I still want to be with you and we will raise this child together. I'll move to Smallville to be closer to you and when you're ready you and Alex and the baby can move in with me." Lois smiled relived that nothing was going to change.

"If it's any difference to you; you can take your time to move. I'm not quite ready to move yet. I think I'll hold on to my place at the farm for a few months and then by the end of this I want to be living with you. I think I'd like to wait til we at least hit the one year mark before I move in with you." Oliver nodded and stood up walking around the table to kiss her on the lips.

"Wanna stay the night?" Oliver asked knowing the answer was probably no.

"I can't; I told Chloe I'd be home in a few hours, come with me though. Spend the night with me and tomorrow I'll tell Chloe. For now I just want to be with you and of course Alex." Lois said while getting up to sit on Oliver's lap to cuddle with him wanting some comfort.

After about twenty minute of some Lois comfort time they decided it was time to leave and get back to Smallville. Sometimes Lois wished she could be a normal barely legal adult like everyone else and then realised that it would mean not having Alex around and then she figured out she wouldn't give Alex up for the world. Arriving back at the farm Lois noticed a car she didn't recognize but didn't bother to question it as random people were over all the time. Walking into the house Lois was surprised to see her dad and Aunt Lucy sitting there waiting for her or at least she assumed they were waiting for her.

"Aunt Lucy!" Lois said while grinning, a nice good distraction for the night and Aunt Lucy was perfect!

"Well hello Lois. I missed you so your father offered me a chance to come see you and I couldn't pass it down." Lois smiled happily and walked over to hug her aunt then her father.

"Wow Aunt Lucy that's amazing. Lucy before I forget this is my boyfriend Oliver Queen. Oliver meet my aunt Lucy. We've been dating for several months now and it's pretty serious, he adores Alex. Speaking of which how did you guys get in here?" Sam smiled at his daughter.

"Clark let us in. He's in the barn catching up on some chores and he said Chloe was upstairs with the girls taking a nap." Lois nodded and sat down next to her aunt.

Not even ten minutes later Chloe came down the stairs yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one arm and Ashley in the other who was a quiet baby who just laid there and occasionally made a noise. She was clearly not fully awake as she handed the baby off to Lois who had her arms open waiting for the baby. Chloe walked back into the kitchen and came back out five minutes later with a mug of tea and sat down beside Oliver curling into him who just chuckled and looked at her amused.

"You do know I belong to your sister right?" Chloe glared at him and hit him while using the excuse she didn't care; neither did Lois and she was half awake.

After a few minutes Chloe fully woke up and realized who was there.

"Uncle Sam, Aunt Lucy? What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked realizing that someone she hasn't seen in years again was sitting in front of her.

"Well I missed Lois and Alex and Sam told me he was coming down to check up on everyone and I couldn't pass up the offer. Chloe you look so grown up, it's hard to believe that you now have a daughter of your own." Chloe smiled and nodded; her only wish was that her daughter could know her real grandfather but Uncle Sam would do.

"It's really nice seeing you again. Where are you guys staying? There's plenty of room here for everyone." Sam nodded stating that they would be staying at the farm to which Chloe said Clark would get their rooms ready later.

"Lucy do you want a tour of the house?" Chloe asked standing along with Lois.

"I'd love one Chloe." Chloe nodded and lead her upstairs and started with the first bedroom which was Alex's.

"This is Alex's bedroom she's asleep right now so I'll show it to you a little later." Chloe showed Lucy the rest of the house and then lead her into the kitchen back to Lois' room.

"This is Lois' room; we renovated the house a few months and gave this room to Lois so she could have her own space sense me and Clark are upstairs close to Alex. Kinda thought she would like it I mean she went from the Bronx to here, besides the unlimited amount of freedom she has here there really isn't any difference." Chloe said to which Lucy actually agreed with.

They made their way back to the living room and saw Sam with the baby which made them smile. It had been a few years sense Lucy has seen him hold a baby and for Chloe it was probably the first time. He was amazing with kids he just sometimes forgot how to treat kids as kids and not as his soldiers.

Lois looked over at Oliver and could tell he was uncomfortable with all the family talk so she pulled him out onto the front porch and kissed him.

"What's wrong Ollie?" She asked wanting to know how much it was affecting him, she could tell by his sigh that it was a heavy answer.

"It's just…I see you and Chloe acting like sisters like you are and then your dad's here along with your aunt and you and Chloe have the kids and I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if my parents were still around or I had a sibling. Right now though with you, Alex and the baby I want to be the man my father was and was going to be had he been given the chance." Oliver said sitting down on the swing pulling Lois down with him carefully.

"Hey Ollie; it's okay you'll get through this. You don't have to get used to it right now but eventually you will be comfortable with calling my family; family. One day you'll be used to people having families. It doesn't happen overnight and until it does everyone will support you. Eventually though I do want you to be able to open up about your childhood until then let's just pretend we're all old friends." With that Lois kissed him on the cheek and walked inside leaving Oliver with his thoughts.

A/N: yes this took me like 3 weeks to write and I am really sorry stupid real world, stupid stress. Anyways yeah no flashback this chapter and I don't really know why. I just don't think it would have worked.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: No excuses as to why this is soo late I really struggled and got busy and then the hurricane came and hit me with heavy rain and winds got sick because of it. There was also (Canadian) thanksgiving and my sister and her bf's birthdays and then Halloween (I didn't get candy), Got over worked, fell way behind in school (still is), Christmas and New Year's so yeah I've been busy and distracted and got writers block.**_

_**LIFE SUCKS! And end of rant.**_

_**I would like to point out that Chloe's daughter is named after a very awesome friend of mine on Fanfiction Ashley aka Obsessive Princess if you have the time, go check out her work it's amazing-I should know I've read just about everything.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lucy & Lois**

Bright and Early the next morning Lois was awake and ready to start cooking breakfast for everyone, when she left her bedroom she was surprised to see her aunt cooking breakfast instead so Lois simply sat at the counter and watched.

"Good morning Lois I trust you slept well?" Lois rolled her eyes knowing this woman was too much like her father and nodded as Lucy turned around to look at her niece.

"How long will it be til everyone's awake?" Lucy asked with her back now facing Lois.

"Um roughly about an hour give or take. People in this house don't tend to sleep in however we do like our naps." Lois answered while grinning and turned around to greet her father who walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy why are you cooking breakfast when this isn't even your place or mine?" Sam asked knowing no one would mind but it was kind of strange.

"I assumed everyone usually runs off to work or where ever they go in the mornings and don't have time for breakfast so I thought I'd make them some." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Aunt Lucy it's Sunday no one in this house has work expect for maybe Daddy or Oliver but still and the only work Clark has is his farm chores." Lucy glared at Lois for a few seconds before letting it go knowing Lois didn't mean any harm or the bitchy way it came out.

Unlike everyone else Lucy could see straight through Lois and knew she was hiding something and was scared about it. Lucy of course knew what it was and allowed Lois to be scared which is why she got away with that attitude. Lucy of course remembered that faithful day where she saw Lois' terrified eyes staring at her in the hospital wondering why she was there.

Not too soon after Chloe came into the kitchen smelling the good cooking sitting beside her sister not saying a word just sitting there. She stared at her sister then her aunt and slowly looked over to her uncle before deciding she wasn't going to get involved and went to go get the door as she heard the doorbell go off.

She raised an eyebrow to the person at the door.

"Good morning Mr. White what are you doing here?" Chloe asked amused at the fact that her boss drove out to Smallville on a Sunday.

"Well I figured by now you'd had the baby and I wondered if I could take a peak if you don't mind." Chloe grinned and motioned for him to come in.

"She's upstairs at the moment but if you wait a minute someone should be bringing her down. I do warn you there are crazy people in this house at the moment; I have some family visiting for a few days. You are welcome here any time a little warning might have been nice next time though but don't worry about it." Chloe said looking toward the stairwell where the General had gone up just as Chloe answered the door.

Sam had gone to get Alex up for the day and was surprised to see her not in her bed but instead in Clark and Chloe's room where the baby currently was; he figured Clark was still sleeping and was going to scold her but closed his mouth when he saw Clark walk out of the attached ensuite and signal it was okay for Alex to be in there. He told Clark what was going on and picked up the baby and headed back downstairs taking Alex's hand as he went. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he handed Ashley off to her mother before picking up Alex.

"Come on little solider let's go find your mother so you can eat breakfast." Sam said causing a smile to break out on Chloe's face and a giggle to break from the toddler.

"Mr. White this would be my daughter Ashley Sullivan-Kent; the man behind me is my step-father Sam Lane and you remember my niece Alex." Mr. White nodded and followed Chloe to the living room where she motioned for him to sit down and when he did she handed the baby over to him.

She watched him for a few seconds before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist she leaned back into them and then reached up and kissed her fiancé on the lips.

"Ah I assume this is your husband Sullivan?" Chloe laughed before answering.

"No he's my fiancé; we are slowly getting there. We're planning the wedding for when Ashley's a little older so it's not so much stress trying to take care of her and walk down the aisle so to speak." Chloe said still with a smile on her face; she was in a really good mood today and she hoped to keep it like that.

"Well this little girl is defiantly adorable and clearly going to be a spoiled princess." Clark agreed.

"With our friends and family she will be. She actually already is spoiled by her crazy aunt." Clark said while waiting for either Lois to object or Chloe and was surprised when neither came but decided not to question it for his own safety and the fact that Oliver was staring at them.

Oliver just stared at the happy family wondering if what it'll look like in a few months with his own son or daughter and Lois and Alex. He wished his parents were here to share it with him, he wondered if he could talk to his friend Bruce; they grew up together at a private prep school and were really close friends both having no parents but they lost touch as they graduated. He walked over to Lois and wrapped his arms around her waist wanting the comfort of her as she talked to her aunt.

"Mr. White this is my fiancé Clark Kent; Clark my boss Perry White." Chloe said as she watched her sister walk over to them with a serious look on her face.

"Hey Chlo I need to talk to you later today when it's quiet. I promise you everything's fine. It's just some personal stuff; I rather talk to you before Lucy gets a hold of you and before you ask she reads me way to easy I guess it's because I practically always lived at her place as a kid." Chloe nodded and watched as her sister caught Alex with ease not even looking.

She hoped that everything was okay and her sister wasn't about to have like a mental breakdown or have to be committed some place. She also wondered if she was going to be a good mother like her sister one day. It had taken a toll on Lois at first that much she didn't know but assumed. I mean being a teenage parent is hard, being a single teenage parent is even worse but to top it all off she was a victim as rape.

*Flashback*

_Nineteen year old Lois stared at the week old baby in front of her. She had no idea what to do with her and was going crazy! She was tired and just kind of wished that she could just give the baby back but of course she wouldn't. Despite the fact she was going out of her mind she loved that little girl. She wondered if she could get someone to babysit for her for a while so she could have some time for herself. She knew the new neighbours were moving in across the street next to Chase's house who at one point was Lois' boyfriend who surprisingly actually admitted it._

_They had dated for a short time when Lois was sixteen but broke it off stating they were better off as friends and they still were; he and Lois were inseparable for a while after she became pregnant and in some respects she actually did say he was the father to nosy people and he went along for it saying that not everyone in the world should know other people's business and of course their parents weren't pleased unless he actually planned on sticking around and raising the baby with Lois. _

_He of course said that he was only ever a phone call away from her and would help as much as he could but refused to be the father. He was Alex's godfather and Chloe godmother. Lois wouldn't have it any other way of course. Lois wished things were different but of course Chase wasn't around because he was back at school and Chloe didn't know so she had nothing to do. She knew things would be hard but she didn't expect it to be this hard. Maybe someday life will be perfect but until then she would just have to settle._

_So instead of going crazy Lois walked into her bedroom and pulled out some uncompleted homework to get down and to be handed in. How she did it, it was simple. She went to the school after hours after calling ahead of course and got some work took it home to be completed over time and then would head back in to hand it in and receive some more work. If she needed help teachers would either help her through e-mail or phone and if that didn't work Lois would have to come in and get the teacher to come in and explain it to her in person._

_Lois was going stir crazy she looked at the clock and noticed it was only 1:30 in the afternoon after she finished the rest of her work. She called the school and let them know she'd be coming in around 3:30 after the crowd died down. At 2:30 she began getting the baby ready for the trip, it would be the second time she's been out of the house sense being home and then got the car seat ready for her to leave at 3:15. After sending a quick text to both her dad and Lucy to let her know where she was going and then scribbled a note and put it on the fridge as well sense the General wasn't exactly phone friendly and then finally headed out with baby in tow._

_To see the shocked look on her teachers faces when she walked into the conference room with Alex it was worth it in Lois' opinion. At times like this Lois was glad that Alex was a quiet baby._

*end flashback*

Somehow Lois just knew she would have to tell Chase about everything about her life lately, the last she told him was that she was taking Alex and going to find her sister and the General supported it but first she needed to get Chloe out of the way. She knew it wouldn't be easy but Lois just didn't know how to say things. Things had finally calmed down at around 3pm. Clark was working on some more farm chores, Sam and Lucy were looking around town, Oliver and Chloe's boss had gone some place that Lois wasn't really too sure where all she knew that they weren't there.

Chloe was reading a book in front of the fire place and the two kids were napping. Now was the perfect chance. She walked over and sat in the chair directly across from Chloe and watched her for a moment before Chloe looked up and closed her book.

"Alright what's up? I know you wanna talk and now's a perfect time. What's up?" Lois thought for a moment before deciding to just come straight out with it.

"Alright I'll be as blunt with you as I was with Oliver; you're gonna be an aunt again and this time you'll be there for everything I promise." Lois said before closing her mouth and staring at Chloe again.

"Yeah I figured as much. I've known for a few days; don't ask me how I just knew, I think it's like how you knew I was pregnant. Ollie know yet?" Lois just nodded as her sister put her book down on her chair and walked over to her sister and sitting on her lap like she did when she was younger.

They were silent for a few moments before Lois spoke up again.

"He bought a house for me Chlo, About ten minutes away from here. He wants to be a family with me, Alex and the baby. He wants to adopt Alex and claim her as his own. He wants to get married and maybe eventually have more kids with me. God Chlo what do I do? I told him of course that I'd have to think on it but I'm confused." Lois said letting the tears fall.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I pretty much rewrote the last half of it and I like this a lot more than the original. Abrupt ending but I felt it was a perfect place to end it.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Please go read the very first chapter as I have updated it with information. **_

_**One more thing I would like to point out that Chlark's daughter Ashley is named after a very awesome friend of mine on Fanfiction Ashley aka Obsessive Princess and the new baby's name actually came about between Me, Ashley and another good friend of ours on Fanfiction Jenna aka Chriscolferisagod helped me pick the name. Oh man I spend at least a good hour if not more trying to think of the perfect name for her and it had to be just right. I have to admit poor souls were like barely awake while I was talking to them as it was early morning for them and really late for me. Thank god for BBM (Encase you don't know what that means it means Blackberry Messenger aka msn for blackberries) oh yeah I would like to point out Isabella is the name of Jenna's awesome cute adorable daughter and Ash's goddaughter **_

**Chapter twelve**

**2014**

The last two years had been really crazy for the Lane-Sullivan-Kent-Queen family Lois had moved out of the Kent farm and in with Oliver when she was six months pregnant with another girl who was born on July 30th ten months after her older cousin Ashley and was given the name Amelia Isabella Rose Lane-Queen or Lea for short as everyone called her. She was a very demanding child just like Lois but had the perfect nature of her father. Alex looked like Lois' mini me while Lea took after her father all except her dark hair which of course was from Lois. Who had sworn off having kids til she was married again or until there was a decent age gap between kids.

Chloe and Clark still weren't married but had decided to wait a little longer as they were still young. They were barely twenty three and wanted to wait til they were at least twenty five to get married stating plans changed and at that point they would have been dating for nine years engaged at six years of dating, moved in with each other at four years of dating and had a kid at five and a half years dating. Yeah they weren't following the traditional time line of dating, getting engaged, married, moving in with each other than having kids but hey what was traditional now in days?

Alex at six years old simply adored her baby cousin and baby sister who at two years old caused more trouble than what it was worth but neither set of parents could deny them. Ashley and Lea shared a room at both the farm and the house-well as soon as both kids started sleeping soundly through the night they did. They simply adored each other and often times were seen together almost like they were attached to the hip. Both mothers would never admit it out loud but they were secretly glad that those two got along great. They of course had to start daycare earlier then Alex and Emily but both parents worked and Lois spent most of her maternity leave looking after both girls by herself.

Lana had cut down on acting a lot choosing only to do one movie a year that way she would have plenty of time to spend with her daughter and when she was shooting Emma usually stayed either at the farm with Chloe and Clark or at the house with Lois and Oliver though she tended to get a lot more carried away over at the house because Alex was there which meant they were attached to the hip like Ash and Lea; Emma and Alex were only ten months apart in age so they were close as well it was almost impossible to find one kid without the other and some days it proved to a bad thing.

Over the last two years with Lea having come around Lois had learned to let go abit and given up her tight hold on Alex; even if there wasn't much hold to begin with. Two days a week there was time set away for each set of parents; one night where there would be just alone time and another time for couples to have some time to themselves. It worked out pretty good and nobody could complain.

Lois' freak out to Chloe at the time of course was freaky to Chloe because it was only the second time that Lois had completely broken down to her. Somehow with a little guidance from your little sister things could work out.

_*flashback*_

_Chloe was at loss as to what to say to her sister. She knew Lois and Oliver had fallen had for each other but she didn't know it had moved that fast. Chloe was helpless for a moment and remembered when Lois was there for her after a really bad day at school and knew this was her way to repay all those times._

"_Alright Sweetie I want you to listen to me okay?" Chloe started off with locking eyes with her sister who nodded._

"_Take a deep breath and calm down for a moment, now think. What is your heart telling you?" Chloe asked still looking into the hazel orbs of her sister's eyes._

"_That I want to say yes to all of his requests but I'm scared something will happen. I know he loves me and I love him but what if it won't work? I already told him I'd think things over and talk with Alex about it because it's her life too and I have to take her's and the baby's best interests at heart. At the moment they come first." Chloe smiled at her sister's answer she knew it was going to be that answer of course._

"_Alright well how about we start with the logical step first how does that sound? You take one step at a time; first how about you start spending weekends with him at the new place after you talk to Alex and see how it goes from there. Everything will fall into place eventually. Give it time." Chloe said wiping her sister's tears away feeling like the older sister for a moment._

"_God I remember when Clark asked me to move in with him, I freaked out I didn't know how to answer and eventually I asked daddy and he told me that if I really loved Clark and Clark really loved me we should take the chance and if our relationship couldn't handle us living together he would gladly pay my rent for an apartment. Basically Lo you gotta give it a chance and just remember you always have a home here on the farm." Chloe ended with getting Lois to smile._

_*end flashback*_

Chloe was reading her book by the fireplace like usual; it was Chloe's favorite place in the whole entire farm when she had some free time to herself wondering how long she'd get the quiet time in. Sara had showed up and taken all the kids out to spoil them or as she claimed 'bonding time with Aunt Sara' but of course fate would have other plans; she just got to a really good place in the book and of course someone was at the door. She was not expecting someone at the door who looked like someone she used to know.

"Hi does um Lois Lane live here?" The man asked clearly nervous.

"She used to; but I can point you in the right direction if I know who you are." Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice he just smiled slightly.

"Ah I was wondering when we'd meet again Miss Chloe the last time I saw you; you were about sixteen I'm Chase Roberts I used to be your neighbour in the Bronx well actually our parents are still neighbours." Chloe sighed and realized it was the guy she thought he was all along.

"Hi Chase sorry about that come in, Lois will be around in a few minutes so you can just wait it out with me." Chloe said smiling abit leading him into the living room and offering him a seat.

"Alright Chase tell me about yourself." Chloe said to get past the awkwardness.

"Well I graduated High School in the top ten and went to a local college for a while then I got into one of the best pre-law schools in the country so I became a lawyer and I'm pretty damn good if I say so myself." Chloe giggled at his cockiness. Most of what Lois learned was from him, her and Lois were planning a trip soon up there to see the house sense they haven't been there in years.

"Congrats, so I hear your my niece's unofficial godfather? I can completely see it considering you were the second closest person to Lois besides me of course." Chase smirked and nodded.

"Simple because at one point I claimed to be the father so at school Lois wouldn't have to tell the truth. Now enough about me I want to know what happened with that boarding school thing. She told me you got a scholarship to a boarding school which I believe is a lie care to share?" Chloe sighed and realized that Lois never told Chase the truth.

"Well we don't have the same father but we were raised pretty close with each other. To us the other father was simply Uncle or step-dad. That year I spent living with Lois and her dad? Yeah my dad was really sick and couldn't care for me so before the state intervened my dad handed over custody and to a ten year old it's very confusing you want to stay with your dad but you can't." Chloe stopped for a moment before speaking again.

"I enjoyed that year but I really missed my dad and friends. I did have the option of weither or not I wanted to stay with Lois but in the end I chose to go home. Once we got to High school we focused on our studies and just pretty much never got the chance to see each other. I was sixteen the last time I was up there though we had weekly phone calls and e-mails. My dad died about two years ago when I was pregnant with my daughter if it wasn't for Lois and my boyfriend I would've probably gone deep into depression and lose my daughter." Chase wiped Chloe's tears away before speaking.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that entire process. I want you to remember that at one point I did declare you and Lois my sisters and you still are. Where is your crazy sister?" Chloe giggled.

"I wouldn't do that in front of my boyfriend he gets jealous when some other man touches me. Only Lois' boyfriend is allowed to touch me because Clark knows he wouldn't try anything with me." Chloe said smiling at the thought.

"Well I'm sure I would have no problems with the farm boy." With that Chloe started laughing just on time for Lois to walk in and see her sister laughing like a mad woman.

"Erm Chlo are you feeling alright?" Lois asked wondering what she was laughing at.

"Hey Lois; Look Chase is here. We've been catching up as you can see. Come join us." Chloe responding with, her laugher dying down as Lois nodded and joined them.

The three of them had spent about a good hour catching up with each other before Clark had come in to figure out who was on the farm now considering there usually wasn't any strangers on the farm without Clark knowing. He usually was able to recognize the cars but today he couldn't. He saw Lois, Chloe and a man he didn't know weither or not he should be worried but until then he would relax.

"Clark! Come here. This is Chase Roberts he's Alex's godfather and he's the first friend me and Lois had together as a mutual friend. He's the same age as Ollie and adores Alex or at least he did when she was younger." Chloe spoke smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Chase I'm Chloe's finance Clark Kent, I officially own the house and surrounding land minus where the fences are of course." Clark spoke shaking Chase's hand before leaning down and giving Chloe a kiss on the lips before heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and when he came back he decided to point out the obvious.

"So the kids are due to return back to us in an hour, what are the plans?" Clark asked as he pulled Chloe up so he could steal her seat.

When Sara brought the kids back an hour later they were all on the verge of passing out which meant nap time. While Chloe and Clark took the kids upstairs to be put down for naps Lois had Alex and was busy showing her off to Chase which didn't last long as Alex fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Lois figured she could let Alex and Chase get to know each other again better when she was wide awake after her nap. While she had the time alone with Chase she used it to her advantage and boom explained everything that had happened over the past three years while she had been living in Smallville; The town of Crazy as she called it.

**A/N:** I ended this a bit short because I didn't really feel this could go much further without me adding some random thing in or skipping something so I left it there and chapter 13 will be something completely random.

I would like to point out while there's a mention of Sara in almost every chapter she's not a huge character in my mind she's just kinda like that one person you've known forever and yet is barely there. Example the guy at the pizza place I'm at all the time knows me he's pretty much seen me grow up and only recently learned my name though sometimes he often gets me confused with my sister which isn't a big deal it happens all the time. Today my cousin's boyfriend had to pull my hat off to see what Hair colour I had so he knew which sister I was. I have almost a chestnut brown hair (dyed of course) and my sister's is blonde (natural of course which was my hair colour up til about October when I got tired of it)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: thinking about starting a blog, should I? It'd mostly be about my life and maybe some fan girling in there any ideas? Oh yeah so basically I have no idea where this chapter is going besides the first part. I got bored earlier and created a list for almost every account I have on the internet or in general. Even my school password and phone password are on the list. **

**Chapter 13**

**2014**

Lois Lane never was the type to sit down and think unless it was about her kids, so when her boss stopped by her house on the rare day that there was just her, Oliver and the two girls it surprised her.

"Hello Ms. Lane may I come in?" Lois nodded warily and stepped back allowing him to enter the house after all in the three years she had been working for him he'd never come by even when she was living at the farm.

She lead him through the foyer wondered if this was a social call or work call and offered him a drink or something from the kitchen where they ended up.

"Michael would you like a drink or anything?" Lois had asked as she grabbed a bottle of water for herself.

"Water would be fine thanks Miss Lane." Lois nodded and grabbed another one before looking out to the backyard and smiled it had seemed that they had gained some visitors without her knowing.

Alex didn't exactly play with the neighbourhood kids neither did Lea all that much even though she was only two. Of course it would be Ashley, Emily and Ben; Lois figured that Martha was in town.

"The neighbourhood kids 'round to play?" Michael asked standing next to her while she smirked slightly.

"Nah my kids don't like the neighbourhood kids very much, take after me I guess the other kids are the family. The boy is my brother-in-law's little brother Ben, the mini me is Alex, the one that looks like my boyfriend is Lea, the blonde haired child is my niece Ashley and the other brunette is Emily –a family friend's kid." Lois explained as all the kids' dog piled Oliver.

"Anyways before you freak out and think this is a business meeting it's not. I was just doing rounds lately to check up on my employees and see their home life, making sure everything's up to date." Lois nodded still not entirely sure what he wanted.

"So let's chat. How are things?" Lois grinned.

"Pretty good and if you don't mind while we chat I need to get on with making lunch kid friendly of course." Lois said as she moved to the oven and pre-set it then moving on to the freezer and pulled out some chicken nuggets, chicken strips and fries.

She then moved on to the cupboard and pulled out some rice then moved back to the fridge and pulled out some left over mac and cheese.

She pulled out some pots, trays and baking sheets and then set about arranging the frozen food on the trays before putting the Mac & cheese in the oven then moving on to cook the rice. In the forty minutes that they had talked all the food was ready sure enough Lois opened the back door and hollered that food was ready.

"Michael you're welcome to join us for lunch if you want. Its chicken, rice and fries for the kids, Mac & cheese with rice for us." Lois said as she pulled down plates and started to put together the plates handed the plates off to the older ones and set two plates side by side for Ashley and Lea.

Oliver had grabbed his and James' plate setting it down on the island while the kids sat at the table and he made work of getting juice and milk out of the fridge and serving it to them. Once again the older kids got juice while the younger ones got milk. Lois pulled the wine down and poured three glasses of white wine for them. After lunch was over which was delicious in Michael's opinion Oliver had cleaned up and turned to look at the kids.

"Alright Alex, Ben and Emma you three can go play in the playroom it's nap time for Ashley and Lea." Lea quickly began to complain until Lois gave her a sharp look.

She picked up Ashley while Oliver grabbed Lea and headed toward the stairs while Lois mumbled she'd be right back. Often at nap time these two had to be separated so Lois had taken Ashley into the master bedroom and sang to her til she fell asleep which happened fairly quickly so Lois was figured she must have been up early that day.

After Lois knew Ash was asleep she went back down to her boss amused to see the three kids interrogating him. She told them to bug off and finished off her afternoon with Michael and sure enough he was on the road heading to where ever and Lois was by herself as Oliver got distracted by work and the kids were still playing; spending the afternoon talking to her boss was eventful. She needed some alone time so she curled up in her favorite spot the house which was the alcove in the attic overlooking the neighbourhood.

She was drifted back to the day when Clark had found out she was pregnant, Lois had asked Chloe beforehand not to say anything til she was ready and so Chloe kept her promise the results being hilarious. The second part of the story Lois didn't actually witness but hearing about it made her laugh.

_*flashback*_

_Lois had been lying on the couch with the TV on mute while she had her eyes closed with a wet washcloth across her head; she was not feeling well at all. She had a pounding headache and everything just ached she was so glad Lana had taken one look at her this morning and took Alex over night for her so she just had to deal with her sister and Smallville. Her sister was sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book like usual while Ashley was sleeping, Chloe was avoiding bringing the baby around encase Lois was actually sick. _

_All she wanted right now was nothing just pure silence and that's what she had even though on the farm nothing was quiet. She felt like she was going to throw up, she blamed morning sickness and thankfully there was a bucket near her for that very reason. Her sister was so thoughtful. As she was heaving over the bucket her sister paying close attention to her Clark had come in of course he tried to make a joke to make her feel better which just made her snap at him she blamed the hormones this time._

"_Jeez with all the puking you've been doing lately it would seem you're either dying or your pregnant." Lois just groaned while Chloe shook her head._

"_What does it look like to you farm boy? I'm lying here barely able to move a muscle, I have morning sickness and my whole body is pounding you want to do something useful? Get me some aspirin a bottle of water and carry me to my bedroom." Lois groaned out before puking once again._

_Clark looked shocked for a moment before locking eyes with Chloe who motioned to Clark to actually get the requested items so he got them. He gave Lois the aspirin and water making sure she took them and then asked if she was going to puke in the next five minutes which she said no. He carefully picked her up and carried to her bedroom making sure the lights were off but left the door open a crack so if anything went wrong they could hear her and made sure to put a bucket at her bedside as well before heading back to the living room to talk to Chloe._

"_Did you know?" He asked as soon as he was within earshot of Chloe who just nodded with a smile on her face._

"_I've known for a while, she asked me not to tell and I agreed it's not my secret to tell and yes Oliver knows, I don't think Alex does though." Chloe said telling him what much of she knew, it wasn't that Lois wasn't telling anything it was just there wasn't a whole lot to tell at the moment._

"_It's Lois she's always done stuff in some weird random way, at least this time it was under better circumstances and I know she's happier about it but I do think she'd had doubts." Chloe said in a way of explaining her reasoning._

_*end flashback*_

She was brought out of her memory by a car pulling up in her driveway she was not surprised to see Chloe get out and walk straight in calling for her.

"I'm in the alcove." Lois called back in response and waited as her sister made her way up to her.

Even though it was a huge house from the outside it was really only half the size with web cams stationed all around the house so Oliver or Lois could hear the kids at all times, most of the time the visual was disabled so it didn't feel like spying, they couldn't take chances with four or five children under the age of seven running around the house. She looked at Chloe waiting for her to speak.

"Sorry I dropped the kids off on you this morning. I know it was just supposed to be a family day for you four but I got distracted, I've been fighting a headache all day, along with working and trying to move wedding plans along sense Ash is old enough to sit still we also have Ben for the next two weeks while Mom's out of the country for the same amount of time and she didn't want to bring Ben to some stuffy meetings and stuff. Clark, Ashley and I are going to stay out in D.C for a week to help mom settle back in with Ben, maybe we can finally get some time to ourselves while we're there-doubtful but worth a shot." Lois grinned.

"Good for you; you guys need a vacation just don't get married without me or I'll never speak to Smallville as long as I live. As for the kids' its okay I somehow got Emily as well and my boss dropped by for an unannounced visit for the afternoon so it's all good. Anyways you need to bring me back presents and don't worry I promise to keep everyone safe while you're gone." Chloe smirked.

"You forgot one little detail." Lois arched an eyebrow and looked at her sister wondering what she was playing at.

"Your main babysitter will be gone. That means you can't exactly run to Lana as she's a single mother who works most of the time." Chloe said outsmarting her sister to which Lois just pouted at.

"You're mean. " Lois stated still pouting which caused Chloe to smile.

"I'm not mean I'm just smarter then you." Chloe responded with getting a kick from her sister in response to her comment.

Times like this Lois wondered why she never ran to her sister sooner but either way she was glad how things turned out, she got what she wanted and her sister got what she wanted. They both lived with their boyfriends, had children, good jobs not to mention a stable house and environment.

Sure enough Ben had had a blast visiting his brother, sister-in-law and niece he was sad to be returning home but happy because they were coming with him for a week. He had school so he had to go home; of course he was in a private school that was paid for by the money Jonathan had left when he died. He liked his school. Unforntally for him he had to go back to school right away. He knew that after school he was never allowed to be dismissed without the teacher seeing who was picking him up. (After all he was a senator's son) he looked to see who was picking him up and squealed because Chloe was there with the baby.

"Mrs. Avery! That's my sister, that's Chloe!" He said jumping up and down in excitement; Chloe had never picked him up from school before.

Mrs. Avery grabbed Ben's hand and walked over to Chloe who just smiled, she had been warned by Martha that this would happen.

"Hi are you Chloe? Would you mind handing over some I.D please? Sorry its protocol Ben seems to be very excited with the fact that you're here. I trust his judgement but sometimes you never know." Chloe laughed and handed over the ID as requested she'd been advised by Martha not to use her Planet I.D just encase but her Military I.D would do.

Every year the General would issue the two girls a new piece of ID and a new set of dog tags allowing them access to any base he was currently stationed at and allowed them onto any other base escorted it was a pretty much get away with anything pass, nobody questioned you when you had that kind of pass. He also made sure the kids had dog tags as well so that if anything happened to them the Military would get involved.

"Yes I'm Chloe, I'm Ben's sister-in-law and this is my daughter Ashley." Chloe said in greeting, getting her ID and the teacher stating that she was free to take Ben.

Chloe was beyond ready to start her after school adventure with Ben over to the ice cream shop she spotted around the corner; she knew she was winning the eight year olds heart today.

A/N: So…how was this chapter? I have to say I did not know what I was writing this chapter, I had a basic idea for the flashback that's about it. A little random if you ask me but that's what came out, hope you enjoyed. A little longer than the original chapter but I realized that Martha would do everything to protect Ben with being senator; she's done the same for Clark.


End file.
